Same Old, Same Old
by StRFckR2
Summary: Santana Lopez moves out to the The Big Apple and runs into an old "friend".. After FIVE years. Will it be weird or will their high school romance remain? With Faberry interaction.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm new at this but I've been wanting to write for a while. Some Spanish in this first chapter, will be translated at the end of the chapter. Hope you guys like :D

* * *

Chapter 1: Santana's POV

"Conyo, Mamí, no quiero acerlo! No es tan difícil para entender!" Gosh, this woman doesn't understand. She just irks me to no end. I'm glad I moved away from Lima and settled in New York. She wants me to move back but I'm not for it.

"Mamí, NO! No lo voy acer! Si no te gusta, no me hables mas!" I know it seems wrong but I just clicked on her. Though I hate Lima, I was about to go all Lima Heights on her ass through the phone.. in a supermarket, no less.

"SANTANA?" I remember that voice and it still managed to send chills down my spine. I slowly turn away from my cart in the direction of the voice.

"Hey, Brittany.." I was so shocked to see her after so many years. She got accepted to Juilliard while I went to NYU. She's still as beautiful as ever...

"Long time no see!" she said with a huge grin. I've missed her smile.. And those lips..

Whoa, Santana, get ahold of yourself..

"Yeah, it's been what, five years?" I say with a small smile. She's wearing shorts, a tight- fitting tank top and a cardigan, looking as adorable as ever, with her hair in a high ponytail.

"Thats about right. How are you?" Her energy is still as uplifting since high school and it makes me smile.

"Not much, bar-tending at a great club around here, living well too. Puck co-owns it along with me so my days are never boring with that one." I say with a smirk. "And you?" I'm truly interested..

"Thats great, Santana. I'm great, just got a job at a dance agency with Mike. It pays well and I'm thinking of moving up here since its close by." She says. I've missed her dancing so much.

"Congratulations!" I say with a grin. She looks at me kind of disappointedly.

"What's wrong? Did I do something?" I get worried when I see that pout. That adorable pout that makes my heart melt so fast..

"Nothing, it's just.. I've missed you and.. Your hugs and stuff. Maybe its been too long to ask but I really want one. It's okay if you don't feel comfortable, I'd under-

I cut her off and say, "You could've just asked, silly." I step forward and wrap my arms around her waist. She returns the hug and all the days of cuddling flood into my mind. I felt so safe and it surprises me that I still feel like this.

"Same old, Santana. You still give the best hugs." she muses with a half smile gracing her lips.

"You too." I say, pulling away. "Well, I should get going. Gotta get this stuff to Puck." She shoots me the pout again.

"Will I see you again?" she grimaces.

I reply "Mos' def. Now wipe that frown off your face. If you're up for it, stop by the bar anytime. It's called The Bloody Shark. It's great for meeting people.. Or, if you're in a relationship, I guess.." I say feigning reluctance.

With that, she grins and says, "Will do."

"Alright, well I'm outs. See you around." I say and turn to my cart, starting to walk.

"Santana?"

I hear my name and freeze.

"I'm not in a relationship if that's why you sounded that way. I'll see you soon" I hear her footsteps receding in the half empty market.

My back was still turned to her but I grin to myself and get a move on. I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket.

The name "Charlie" pops up on the screen and I answer the call.

"Hey, whats up, beautiful?" I say.  
"Nothing, just calling to say hi. I miss you, think you could come over before your shift starts?" She says.

I met Charlie at a bar and we just clicked. We had sex that same night but that has nothing to do with it. She's blonde and beautiful, with gorgeous hazel eyes. We're not exclusive but its more a friends with benefits type thing.

"Yeah, what time?" I ask.  
"Now? I'm really missing you." She says with a seductive tone.  
"Alright, lemme just take this stuff to Puck then I'm on my way, beautiful." I say.  
"Okay, Bye.. I'm naked by the way." And with that she clicks.

I'm left with my mind boggled. I rush to my GTO and head straight to Puck's. Hell if I'm missing out.. Though I can't get the image of another blonde beauty out of my head, which kind of terrifies me..

* * *

"San, it took you long enough. I got customers, woman." Puck scowls.

"Sorry, Puck. I ran into Brittany at the market.." I say a little halfheartedly.

"Ooh.." is his response.

I change the subject and tell him I'm off to see Charlie and that I'll see him later on my shift.

Heading out, I hear him exclaim, "GIT SOME, Lopez!" with a smirk know is there. Rolling my eyes, I get in my car and head to Charlie's.

* * *

I'm headed down the road with my music blasting. As of now, I'm belting out the words:

_"Can anybody fly this thing? Before my head explodes, or my head starts to ring!"_

_"We've been living life inside a bubble,We've been living life inside a bubble!"_

_"Confidence in you, is confidence in me, is confidence in high speed!"_

The wind is in my hair and I feel so free. With the top back, I have so much air to breath. Partly why I got a 64' GTO. Next thing I know..

_**BAM!**_

My car collides with another sending me skidding. Luckily, I have cat-like reflexes so I'm safe. But my baby! I get out and check up on her. She's fine with barely a scratch. I check on the other driver and I'm boiling with rage even though there's no damage. Short temper, what can I say..

I'm about to go all Lima Heights when I see a cop so I hesitate. I know the process is long so I text Charlie telling her I can't make it. Hopefully I make my shift at 6. Maybe Brittany will swing by too.. hopefully.

But for now..

Here we go again..

* * *

A/N: Kinda short but I'm a first timer. I believe in regular updates so I'll try my best. Review please!

Next chapter: Santana's shift and a surprise visit but not from one blonde.

Spanish translation:

Conyo, Mamí, no quiero acerlo! No es tan difícil para entender!= Fuck, Mom, I don't want to do it! It's not that hard to understand!

Mamí, NO! No lo voy acer! Si no te gusta, no me hables mas!= Mom, NO! I won't do it! If you don't like it, don't talk to me anymore.

Song: High Speed by Coldplay


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Alright, guys. Second chapter. I'm gonna start as Santana's POV. Debating on whether I should switch it up between Brittany and Santana. Review and let me know please! :)

* * *

Chapter 2: Santana's POV

"Shit." I have exactly one hour to get my car out of here and get ready for my shift. Besides the fact that I have to pay this fine. It wouldn't make a dent in my bank account but I could do without it. On the plus side, the other driver was nice and my baby is okay.

You'd think I'd learned my lesson and would be more cautious but I'm Santana Mother-fuckin' Lopez and I run this. My top is back and my music is blasting, though not as loudly. Gladly, I make it home safe but only have 45 minutes to get ready.

I get through the door, ripping off my clothes and stumbling to the shower. I'm so tense but my muscles relax once I'm under the hot water. It feels like I'm out as soon as I got in though. I slip on my darkest, tightest skinny jeans and my managers button-down that fits me perfectly in every way. My dark hair is flowing down my back in its natural waviness. I give myself a once over and conclude that I look damn hot while smirking to myself. What can I say, I'm confident.

I grab my apron and head out again. Today has been exhausting and I'm hoping tonight is a chill night at the bar.

I take my managers parking space and take a deep breath when I see the parking lot is almost full. _'So much for a chill night' _I think to myself.

I pull up the courage to get out of my car and walk into the bar. I get behind the counter and begin serving drinks. I get into the routine of things and Puck comes out of the liquor room with some Smirnoff bottles in his hands.

Puck eyes me and plays dumb.

"What's up, hot-stuff? Haven't seen you before." By now, I'm used to his antics.

"Fuck off, Puck." I say with a smirk. He knows I'm not serious but he feigns heartbreak and continues to take inventory.

It's hitting 10 o' clock and I have to say I'm exhausted. I might leave early rather than keep up my shift till 2. But of course, I'm given a reason to stay when Charlie walks in.

Her voice comes up behind my ear.  
"What's up, hot-stuff?" They're familiar but sound way more appealing coming from her.  
I give her a peck on the lips and say "Customers aren't allowed behind the bar." with a smirk.

"Oh really? So I'm just a customer?" she teases.  
"A really hot one but yes." I tease back. I have to admit she looks sexy with her boots, low-cut shorts and white blouse. I wrap my arms around her waist and give her a soft, tender kiss. I feel her tongue glide across my lower lip but I don't allow her entrance. She pulls back and gives me a pout.

"Mmm!" she groans in frustration. I tickle her and send her to the other side of the bar with a smack on the ass.

I already know she wants to head back to my place but I'm prepared to tell her no. I'm too exhausted to even think about that. I serve some more customers and take my tips before heading back to her. She begins telling me about her day but I'm too busy wondering about mine and a certain blonde who seems to pop up right when mentioned..

I divert my gaze towards Brittany and we lock eyes. I see her smile and she has me smiling right away.

"San, are you listening?" Charlie says in annoyance.

"Huh? What? Yeah, of course!" I ramble.

'_Shit, that was close.. Damn, Brittany's walking over here! Wow, she's hot.. Dammit, Santana get ahold of yourself!_' I think to myself.

"Hey, Santana. Who's your friend?" Brittany says with a big grin. Damn, why am I nervous all of a sudden?

"Brittany, this is Charlie. Charlie, Brittany." I point out.

Brittany holds out her hand and Charlie grabs on to shake it.

"Nice to meet you, Charlie." Brittany says.  
"You too, Brittany." Charlie replies. Of course she seems curious and so she asks how we met.

"High school." Both Brittany and I say in unison. We both smile at each other, lingering a little too long until Charlie clears her throat and says, "So, San, should I start heading back to your place or just wait for you?" with such a flirty grin.

This catches me off guard so I end up stuttering before my reply.  
" I, Um, well, I-I was gonna head home alone tonight. I'm really exhausted after everything." I tell her halfheartedly.

She looks disappointed and gives me a pout. "Okay, baby. Just text me when you get home safe." She says. I flinch when she calls me baby in front of Brittany but reluctantly say,"Okay, I'll make it up to you, I promise."

I side glance and Brittany's gaze is elsewhere. She looks like she's disappointed, in a way. Charlie pecks me on the lips and makes her way out of the bar.

"Baby? Really? That's not the San I remember.." she mentions teasingly. Maybe I was more exhausted then I thought because her mood has brightened more than a few moments ago.

I'm dumbfounded and stutter out, " I-it's not like that, we're not together, we just sleep together now and then. No feelings, just attraction."

Brittany purses her lips, "It's not my business anyway... So can I have a drink or what?"

Yet again, dumbfounded. I can't read her right now but I nod and ask what she would like. To my surprise, she only asks for an apple martini.

I'm mixing her drink and I see her fidgeting with her fingers restlessly. She looks up when I hand her the drink. She downs half of it quickly, takes a breather, then downs the other half.

"Well, I should get going. It's late. Goodnight, Santana." she says. It felt like she was saying goodbye forever and I didn't want that so I made a move.

I grab her hand before she can leave and pull her back to the stool. She eyes me suspiciously while I grab a napkin and pen. I scribble my number down and put it in her hand.

"Goodnight, Brittany. Don't be a stranger." I say and add a wink for good measure, turning to tend to the other customers. I see her flush pink, get up from the bar stool and leave.

I smile to myself and think,

'_Santana's got game_!'

* * *

A/N: There will be sexy times, guys! ;) I'm just getting them settled. There won't be actual Brittana sexy times but there will be between Charlie and Santana soon. On weekends, I can update more freely but during the week I'll try to get an update it. So about three updates a week. :)

Next chapter: Will Brittany call Santana? And will Charlie call Santana out on her strange behavior? Possible Charlie/Santana sexy time.

Review please! :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I decided to swap to Brittany's POV for half of this chapter so the story isn't only one-sided. I'm not sure where I'm gonna take this story but the ideas are coming in plenty. Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 3: Brittany's POV

Seeing San was definitely unexpected.. but in a good way. I've missed her a lot over the past five years.. She's still as beautiful and as smart as ever.. Though I'd never mention it..

High school.. was rocky to say the least. Over freshman year we developed a close relationship. Closer than friends but she'd never admit her feelings to me.

When I got a full ride to Juilliard and her to NYU, that didn't even change anything.. Sure, I was sad, but I moved on.. Sort of..

Now I'm in my car and I have to admit I'm missing her. It's funny how she can have the same effect on me.. Anyway, I'm taking a drive, just trying to clear my head, with my music at a loud volume.

I can't say that I'm in a bad mood but I'm not my usual self. I am in the mood to belt out this song though..

'_Let me be the one who calls you baby all the time. Surely you can take some comfort knowing that you're mine. Just hold me tight, lay by my side and let me be the one who calls you baby all the time..'_

I decide to take a stop at the park to "clear my head" even further. It hasn't really been working because all I can think about is Santana..

I always carry a blanket in my car so I lay it out under the tree, lay down and just stare up at the moon. Still thinking about San.. Then it's hits me!

I saved her number in my iPhone! I'm missing her like crazy when I could easily meet up with her. I pull out my iPhone and create a new message:

_To: Santana_

_'Hey, it's Britt.'_

_12:35 AM_

I hit send and wait. I decide it's time to head home so I pack up and arrive safely at 1:10. Still no reply..

"Maybe she'll reply by the time I'm out of the shower. Guess I shouldn't have rolled in that dirt before I got home.. Oh well, it was worth it since I found my new pet worm!" I smile inwardly while showering.

I Head out of my shower feeling refreshed, change into my pj's and plop onto my bed. I decide to check Facebook since I rarely ever do. I still have all my high school friends on here, including Santana..

_Santana Lopez- "Out with Charlie since I disappointed last night. Gonna give out the charm tonight ;)'_

_'Wow.. I'd forgotten.. She promised to make it up to Charlie at the bar..'_ I think to myself. I can already tell what I'll be doing tonight.

Crying myself to sleep..

* * *

Santana's POV

Yesterday.. was stressful to say the least. Both Brittany and Charlie popped up so I'm **EXTREMELY** exhausted. But I promised Charlie, so here we are walking home after a nice dinner, which is rare since we're** NOT** together.

Of course, I left my phone at home since I overslept and was late to pick up Charlie. But I'm almost home so it's all good.

"So did you enjoy dinner?" I ask Charlie with a small smile.

"Yes, but I'd enjoy being in your bed naked much more." She replies with a wink.

That definitely woke me up so now I'm rushing home and chancing a ticket for speeding. But tonight's my lucky night and we get lucky.

Sooner than I can imagine, my clothes are being ripped off by Charlie and we're in my bed. I'm placing hungry kisses on her neck, occasionally stopping to place a hickey.

"Mmmm.." she hums and she seems needier than ever today. I'm moving lower on her body and coming just below her navel. I can feel her hand entering my hair and tugging lightly. I continue making my way down till I reach her soaking core. I swipe my tongue over her entrance and suck on her pulsating clit.

"San, please!" she barely gets the words out until I'm dipping my tongue into her entrance and teasing her bundle of nerves repeatedly. I replace my tongue with three fingers and the noises she's making are enough to send me over the edge.

I've picked up a faster rhythm but I'm still hooking upwards, hitting the right spot.

"Oooh, fuuuck, yeeesss, faster! Please, San, let me cooome!" Soon enough her walls are clenching around my fingers and she gets her release.

"Mmmm, yes, Marrk!"

That makes me freeze automatically and spring off the bed. My blood is boiling..

"Who the fuck is Mark? Cause I know there's no penis in here, Charlie!" I sneer.

"I- uh, I'm sorry, San, I really am. I didn't-" she pleads.

"You didn't what? Mean to cheat?" I retort.

"You know what, Santana? This wasn't even going anywhere. It's been a year and you still haven't even shown interest in us being official! Then yesterday, Brittany shows up and you're all interested. Yes, I saw you leering, I'm not blind!" she yells.

"You're right; I'm not interested, Charlie. But you could at least have the fucking decency to call this off before you decide to see someone else! Now.. I want you to get the fuck out and never speak to me again. This is over!" I yell and point to the front door.

I watch her leave in silence with her head held high. 'She was starting to become a boring lay anyway.." I think.

I head back to my bedroom and take a shower. It's almost 2 pm and I guess I shouldn't have asked for the night off. 'Pretty dumb, Santana..'

I step out, change into my pj's and sink into bed. I'm about to fall asleep when my text reminder goes off.

_Unknown number_

_'Hey, it's Britt.'_

_12:36 AM_

The day I forget my phone is when Brittany decides to contact me.. '_Great, Santana..'_

She probably thinks I'm ignoring her now.. This is officially my second terrible day in the week.

'_Gosh, I can't wait for tomorrow..'_

* * *

A/N: Sorry, guys. I'm a little under the weather so sorry if it sucked. I promise the next will be better and no moping for San and Britt. Either way, please review and if there's any requests make them known :)

Song: Smother Me by The Used.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: thanks for following the story and reviewing guys. I've had a lot of time on my hands so I've been able to update a lot. Sorry if there are any grammar mistakes. Starting with Britt's POV. Hope you guys like this one. :)

* * *

Chapter 4: Brittany's POV

'_Ugh, great! I overslept and I've missed my first class at the studio. Mike won't be too happy about that..'_ I think to myself.

I'm out of bed and in desperate need for coffee. Might have two this morning. I slip on a pair of leggings, shorts, a tank top, grab my duffel bag with a change of clothes and head out to the studio.

It's nice to see that my Volvo isn't as dirty as I was yesterday. I start up my car and the needle is almost on empty.

"Ugh! Can this day get any worse?" I exclaim to myself in the silence off my car. I drop my head onto the steering wheel and I'm startled when the horn honks.

_'Alright, Britt.. Get ahold of yourself._' I step on the accelerator and head to the gas station before I'm even later.

I'm pumping gas when I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around and see the beautiful face that caused my distress last night..

"Britt, I'm so sorry! I left my phone at home while I was out.. Then I thought you'd be sad and think I was ignor-"

I cut off her rambling and say, "It's okay." Even though it's not..

"Really?.." she replies.  
"Yeah, I know you had your hands full with Charlie and its not my place to complain about it. I'm late for work so I have to go.." I inform her as I'm getting into my car.

I'm about to close my door when she stops me.

"Britt, she cheated. We're not together, we never were and I'm not seeing her anymore.. Please don't shut me out because of this.. I feel bad enough already.." she says.

"I have to go. I'll see you when I see you.." and with that I close my door and drive to work with the worst pain in my heart..

* * *

Santana's POV

She just left.. She's been in my life again for all of four days and she's gone, without letting me know when I'll see her again..

By now I've called her 5 times because I won't make the same mistake twice. Obviously she doesn't pick up so I text her.

_To: Brittany_  
_'Britt, please don't do this. Just talk to me when you get off work. Please just.. Call me or meet me at the bar. I'll be waiting. I'm sorry..'_  
_10:15 AM_

I get a reply 15 minutes later..

_From: Brittany_  
_'I can't do this right now, I'm working. I need to concentrate and I can't get distracted right now."_  
_10:16 AM_

_'Great, San.. You really fucked up this time.'_ I think to myself.

* * *

A week later: Santana's POV

There's only been one thing on my mind this past week. Brittany, Brittany, Brittany.. I've even dreamed of her twice this week. I don't know if I'm in love with her but she's leaving me empty handed..

Its been a week and she hasn't even texted me or even stopped by the bar.

I feel pathetic thinking of her when she probably hasn't even thought of me half as much..

I've been working my regular shift all week and today is no different. I'm taking inventory while Puck is behind the bar counter serving drinks.

"San, there's someone here to see you!" Puck yells.  
"Alright, gimme a sec Puck!" I reply.

I finish the inventory and head out front.

"We're missing 3 packs of beer. Puck, you better not have been.." I cut off mid sentence when I look up and see the most beautiful blonde hair and most vibrant blue eyes gazing at me..

"Hey, San.."

* * *

A/N:Sorry that its short :/ Hope you guys like this chapter. Besides the cliffhanger obviously. Review and let me know what you guys think :)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This first part is a flashback in Santana's POV, then in Brittany's. Their conversation at the bar will also be in this chapter. I'll try to make this one longer since the last one was so short. Enjoy :)

* * *

_Flashback: After high school graduation- Santana's POV_

_"I love you, Santana.." Brittany said, hoping to convey the message using her eyes._

_"Britt, you can't tell me that now. We're moving on to do different things and we'll meet new people.." I reply to her._

_"I know and that's why I'm telling you this. Just say it back and we can be together.. Please, Santana.." Brittany pleads._

_I'm in too much shock to even form words until a minute later. I have to make my point even though it's a lie. She deserves the best and that isn't me.._

_"Brittany.. You have to stay here and help your mom. You can't just leave for some high school crush.. You'll get over me and hit Juilliard when everything is cleared up for you next year. I don't want to string you along.." I reply hesitantly._

_"Shit, San! How hard is it for you to admit that you're in love with me? Three years and you still can't say the words. Maybe you don't and that's why you won't let me go with you. But the least you could do is tell me the truth instead of breaking my heart into a million pieces!" she says with tears streaming down her face._

_Then she walks away. I'm still in too much shock so I don't stop her. I have no idea when or if I'll even see her again._

_Yes, it hurt. Like hell. But if I don't move on, she won't either. I know I'm in love with her but I can't break myself down enough to tell her.._

_Maybe it's for the best. Move to New York, open up a great business after college and make a living.. Right, Santana?_

* * *

___Flashback: After high school graduation- Brittany's POV_

_"I cannot believe her right now. I just poured my fucking heart out and she didn't even look phased, Quinn! What do I do? I love her so much it's hurts. What kills me is that it's been a whole week and she hasn't even tried to fight for me, while I'm here crying like a baby.." I say with tears down my face._

_Quinn has been here for me through everything and I don't know where I'd be without her. She gives me the best advice but I don't think she can this time.._

_"I can't tell you what to do, Britt.. I will say this though; if she seemed so easy about moving on, then you should too. If it were meant to be, it would've been.. Now you'll go through hell, but know that I'll be here for you. Always." she says and presses a kiss onto my temple in our embrace._

_"Thanks, Quinn.. I'm really gonna try." I say._

_I really did try and for practically a year and a half after that, I went through hell and back. Julliard gave me what I needed to get better but, deep down, I knew I'll never get over Santana Lopez.._

_If I ever saw her again, I'd fall head over heels without hesitation.._

* * *

Present day: 2017- Santana's POV

"Santana?"

"SANTANA!"

I snap out of my thoughts when Puck yells my name..

"What?" I'm pretty sure I look confused as hell right now.

"It's Britt.. High school? You saw her at the supermarket?.." He says with a worried expression.

"Yeah, at the gas station and then nothing. No call or anything.." I reply and even I'm surprised when my tone sounds harsh.

"Alright, well, I'll leave you ladies to it.. Can you lock up, San?" He asks.

I just nod without breaking my daze.

"Okay, just watch what you do on the tables when you patch things up.." he says with a smirk and a wink.

I grab the pen, beam it at him and he runs out laughing.

"Asshole.." I mutter to myself.

"Well, that was entertaining.. You're not in the mood so I guess I'll go." she says while standing.

"Brittany, wait.. Let's talk. I'm sorry for the attitude. It's just.. you left." I tell her.

"Yeah, well at least you tried to stop me this time.. If you only knew how long it took me to get better after you trampled on my heart.." she says bitterly.

"I'm so sorry.. I just thought it would be better that way." I say in reluctance.

"Five years, San. I come back and your life is perfect, you moved on with Charlie and your business is successful. Everything you always wanted. I see you once and I had fall for you all over again. Maybe its stupid but that hug meant the world to me.." she says with teary eyes.

"Britt, I don't know what to say.." I tell her in honesty.

"Yeah, you never have, San.." she sniffles.

Then comes the silence..

All this time I've been standing in the same spot behind the bar. I decide the silence need to end so I maneuver around and hesitantly grab Brittany's hand, intertwining our fingers.

I take a deep breath and say,"I was in love with you, Brittany. I was just being stupid and shocked when I decided not to tell you.."

Her gaze is still somewhere else so I grab her cheek with my other hand and lean forward to kiss her.

My lips barely graze hers when she moves away with a pained look and fresh tears streaming down her face.

"We can't do this.. Not this way. I don't want you to kiss me out of pity.. I want you to know what you want and then kiss me when you realize that it's me.." she says in between sobs.

Then she turns and walks out of the bar, leaving me pining my brain for the answer and wondering if I'll see her again.

I realize I'm crying when a tear falls from my cheek and onto my hand.

"What do you want, Santana?"

* * *

A/N: I know I said no moping but I never said there wouldn't be tears. It has to get worse before it gets better. Hope you guys enjoy. Two updates in one day. Lucky yous :P Review please. :)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N 1: To the reader CGB21: Lol nice to see you didn't like Charlie. She will be returning in later chapters though. :)

A/N 2: There will be some angst before and while Brittany and Santana are together. But here's the next chapter, starting with a flashback of Quinn and Britt's friendship. Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 6: Flashback- Brittany's POV- 4 years ago

_"Hey, Britt, since we're both going to New York, we should buy an apartment together." Quinn said._

_"OH MY GOSH, QUINN! I'd love that! We could get like.. a three bedroom, just in case." I said with a huge grin._

_"Okay, just let me know when you want to go and we'll start packing." She beamed._

_"Well, my dad is better so we can leave soon. I'll start packing today." I said excitedly._

_"Alright, bye Britt. See ya later." she smiles._

_"Bye, Quinn." I say with a smile._

_We had just come back from the beach. Well, Quinn dragged me there to rid me of my moping for a while. But as soon as I got home, I felt the loneliness again._

_I missed her so much and I know she was just trying to move on from me. Santana wasn't just " a high school crush".. I really fell for her and she crushed me months ago.._

_I knew I had to move on. She couldn't have this type of control over my life. So I texted Quinn and asked her if she wanted to go out tomorrow night._

_Tonight, I would just shower and sleep to pass the time. Even if I cry myself to sleep.._

* * *

_Tonight, I'm going to a party at Mike's with Quinn. I'm not exactly happy about it but I have to get out, willingly. We're going dancing so maybe that will make me happier._

_I'm wearing a short, black dress that hangs off the shoulder, with black pumps and my hair in waves around my face. I'm on my way to pick up Quinn._

_I stop in front of Quinn's house and honk. She appears two minutes later and we head to Mike's house._

_We get to Mike's and the house is filled with the sound of music and lights. Most people are already drunk off their asses and are dancing._

_The music is great so I grab Quinn and we start dancing. The music takes over my body and we're both lost in our own world. I'm glad Quinn isn't shy, at this point.._

_The song ends and Mike enters the room shouting,"My two favorite girls! Are you having a good time?" I can tell he's a little tipsy already._

_"Yeah, we are. It'd be better if we had drinks though." I tease while sticking my tongue out._

_"All you had to do was ask, ladies. Follow me." he staggers to the kitchen. I grab Quinn's hand and she follows me._

_Mike travels to the island in the center of the kitchen.. Which is filled with booze. He asks what Quinn and I would like after pouring out two shots of tequila either way._

_Quinn and I down our shots quickly. I ask for an apple martini while she takes another shot._

_Mike gets to work on my drink and hands it to me. Quinn is already by her fifth shot and that makes me laugh._

_"Slow down, Q. I don't want you vomiting on the way home." I tease._

_"Britt-Britt, dance with me!" she exclaims. I barely finish my drink when she's pulling me out of the kitchen._

_By now we've danced to five songs nonstop. I leave Quinn dancing with a short chick.. Rachel-something-or other.._

_I head back to the kitchen and look for the rum. I love the feeling of it as it tingles in my chest. I'm startled when Mike comes up behind me and sways my arms along with his, singing at the top of his lungs._

_I'm actually having a really good time until he asks me a question._

_"Brittanyyy, wheres Santanaaa? Shes always fun at parties. Wh-why didn't you bring herrr?" he slurs._

_There goes my night.. I'm crushed once again._

_"Idunno, Mike. I have to go, excuse me.." I say._

_I locate Quinn and tell her I want to leave. She doesn't argue but asks for Rachel's number with a slur of words._

_Quinn doesn't ask why we left so early until we get to my house, where she's sobered up a bit._

* * *

_"What happened, Britt?" she asks._

_Silence._

_"Britt, you can tell me. I'm your best friend.." she says._

_I sigh and say, "Mike asked about Santana and I just lost it, Quinn.. Tonight was a horrible idea.." I say, on the verge of tears._

_"I'm here for you, Britt. No matter how long it takes.." she says, while cradling me as I cry for the millionth time._

* * *

Present day: Santana's POV

Every year, The Bloody Shark closes up for a weekend. As much as Puck and I love it, we're entitled to fun too. Puck and I decided to head to some parties and bars to gets our drinks on.

Now.. Santana Lopez is a badass. So obviously, I never disappoint at parties. By now, we've gone to three parties in the course of two nights. It's Sunday and we're headed out to a bar when Puck sees a familiar head of blonde hair..

I'm hoping it's not her because I haven't thought of my answer..

We rush inside, with Puck pulling on my hand, after the blonde.

He whips her around and it's the second worst person I could see right now..

Quinn Fabray.

"Well, what a surprise; Two heartbreakers in one bar.." she says in a harsh tone.

"Is that anyway to treat old friends?" Puck says.

"Santana ruined that after graduation by being a COMPLETE idiot!" she enunciates.

By now, I'm about to lunge at the blonde and go all Lima heights but I decide to control the ghetto.

"People change, Quinn. I'm sorry I disappointed you." I said sarcastically.

"I'm not the one you disappointed.. You really need to make up your mind. You may be stupid at times, but you can't be that stupid, Santana.." she says.

I side-glance at Puck and say, "This bitch did not just call me-.."

Then I lunge..

"Lemme at her! TU no eres nadie! Cuándo estas en mis manos te voy a matar! Nunca me vas a decir estúpida otra ves! Te voy a sacar la lengua, puta!" I rant while Puck holds me back.

Quinn just walks away while Puck pulls me out of the bar to avoid an even bigger scene.

"Gosh, she's still the same bitch she was in high school.. No wonder she never got any from Berry.." I say as I cool down.

Puck just laughs and says," Alright, fighter, so are you.. Let's get you home before she decides to confront you again. I snuck my number in her purse while she wasn't looking, so I'm good." he says with a wink.

Puck clearly disregards my earlier statement, as usual. We walk to the car and he gets me home, where I settle into bed and drift to sleep.. With thoughts of Brittany playing through my mind..

* * *

Present day: Brittany's POV- the next day

Quinn invited me out yesterday and I'm glad I declined..

When I woke up, she had sent me a message saying she had seen Santana along with Puck and that they exchanged some.. Less that friendly words..

Now Quinn was here, explaining what happened.

"Puck spun me around and I said there were two heartbreakers in one bar. Then Puck said that we were all old friends but I said Santana ruined it by being an idiot. You know how much I hate sarcasm and that's how she 'apologized'. I told her she has to make up her mind because I wasn't the one she disappointed and I called her stupid.. So she lunged at me and said somethings in Spanish.." she says.

"Quinn.. you shouldn't have called her stupid.." I say.

"It's been years and she still can't get it right. It's time someone slapped her upside the head, Britt." she replies.

"You're right.. Am I supposed to just wait?.." I ask.

"If you want to. But how long did you wait before? I believe in second chances but San is, by far, the most stubborn person ever." she says.

I contemplate my options in my mind; I could either lay it all out to her or move on..

'_I did it before.. Why not again?_'

* * *

A/N 3: Had a major case of writers block, but I managed. Things will get better, bear with me. Review please :)

TU no eres nadie! Cuándo estas en mis manos, te voy a matar! Nunca me vas a decir estúpida otra ves! Te voy a sacar la lengua, puta!= You're nobody! When you're in my hands, I'll kill you! You'll never call me stupid again! I'm gonna rip out your tongue, bitch!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Got even more writers block for this chapter. Sorry if its crappy :/

* * *

Chapter 7- Santana's POV- 3 days later

Today is a lazy day. I'm lounging around my apartment like a couch potato since I have nothing better to do. I should be at the gym.. But my mind is too preoccupied for my body to function correctly..

Was it possible to be just friends? I doubt it.. I don't know why I can't just spit out three damn words! I know I love her but I just freeze up and look for excuses..

Brittany broke down all of my walls with her kindness.. She's beautiful and so smart even if people didn't see it in her. I don't care if I was the only one who did, I'm glad it was me.

Since the first time I saw her at Cheerios practice, I knew she was special.. And right I was. I've never even come close to loving anyone as much as I love Brittany and I never will..

I think friends for now would have to work. Then maybe we could move forward.. Because no matter how hard I try I can't say the words. Those three simple words.. Not yet, anyway.

The pain in her face has been replaying in my head ever since that night.. When she pulled away, the pain in my heart let me know I had to decide..

So I sent her a text to meet me tonight at the bar..

I hope she shows up.. I don't blame her if she doesn't..

* * *

Brittany's POV

I really thought she would've said the words that night at the bar.. But she didn't. It shouldn't have hurt so much but it felt like the bottom of my heart was on fire..

I promised myself that I would never feel that way again so I'm moving in from her as best as I can..

She sent me a text telling me to meet her at the bar so that's where I'm gonna tell her..

I can't take the pain anymore. I need to live my life and move on from her..

Today was my day off, which I used to go work out. I had so many pent up feelings that I needed to release and it did just that.

Now I'm headed home to shower then to the bar. Surprisingly, Q is home so I ask her if she'd like to tag along.. Just in case things don't work out..

I didn't tell her why we were going to the bar but she was still excited and she was happier than usual.

"Why are you so giddy, Q? It's just a bar." I tease.

"Idunno, I've been talking to Puck since the run in and he's just been nice. He's changed since high school even though he still has his flirty demeanor." she replies.

"Aww, Quinn's got a little crush. Hey, I thought you were strictly girl?.." I ask curiously.

" I never said I'd have sex with, him he's just nice to talk to. I am strictly girl but a girl can have her fun, right?" she replies with a wink.

"Whatever, Q. I still get more ass either way." I tell her teasingly as we pull up to the bar.

"Since when, B? That little fling in sophomore year of college doesn't count. Girl was a slut.." she says in a mutter.

I ignore her last statement a just give her a look that says 'shut up, you know I'm right'. She does exactly that as we head into the bar..

'No turning back now, Britt..'

* * *

Santana's POV

"Santana! Please help me I know it's your day off, but today's so busy." Puck said exasperatedly.

"Puuuuck.. Do I have to?" I ask in a whine.

"Please, San?" he asks with a pout.

"Ugh, fine!" I say.

He lunges at me and wraps me into a bear hug.

"Let me go, douchebag!" I shout while trying to remove myself from his grip.

Someone clears their throat causing Puck to let me go..

"Quinn? What are you doing here?" I ask suspiciously.

"I came to apologize for what I said. I'm sorry, Santana. I was out of line." she says with sincerity.

"Uhh, it's okay. I'm sorry I tried to rip your Barbie head off." I reply.

She rolls her eyes and says,"I guess I'll take that.. By the way Brittany's in the back booth. She wants to talk.."

"Alright, Quinn, thanks." I start to walk towards the booth and I spot the blonde sipping at a drink.

"Hey, Britt.." I say while taking a seat at the other end of the booth.

"Hey.." she replies with her eyes downcast.

She seems nervous so I take the lead.

"Uhh, look Britt.. I'm sorry about everything I put you through. But I want you to know that I really loved you, I was just too stupid and scared to say the words." I explain.

She's staring at me with such concentration but I can't read her so I continue.

"I made a decision and I think we should just stay friends and work from there.. You just got back into my life and I don't want you to go. I want to go slow and..try to make things work. If you want to.."

Brittany takes a deep breath and says,"I agree with you, San.. but I don't think we'll work. I don't mind being friends but I have to move on. I waited all of high school for you to tell me that you love me but you never did and that hasn't changed.."

We're both in tears and a silence settles between us.

I nod and say," I understand.. I just want you to be happy. Even if it's not with me.."

"Thank you, Santana. I really wish this could've ended better for both of us.."

I steel myself and stand up. "Right.. Well, I should get back. I told Puck I'd help out tonight.. I guess I'll see you around, Brittany."

"You too, San."

Her expression was still unreadable as I turned away from her.

I walk behind the bar counter and began serving drinks again. Puck and Quinn were immersed in conversation while I probably had the most pained look on my face.

I saw Brittany walk over to Quinn and whisper in her ear before leaving the bar.

I don't know when I'll see her again but I hope it's soon.. This isn't how it's supposed to be..

"San, are you okay?" Puck's voice sounded thick with worry.

"I'm fine." I reply immediately

"San, don't-"

"I said I'm fine, Noah. Now in gonna go home. You still owe me for this. See you tomorrow.."

Let's hope the future is better..

* * *

A/N: hopefully the last of my Writer's Block. Review please :) Let me know if you'd like to see anything.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Brittany's POV

"Hey, B? Does Mike have a party every weekend? You'd think he was an alcoholic." Quinn asked with a chuckle.

"Nah, Mike just likes to dance. Even if it means throwing a huge party, with loud ass music, and booze. I mean, I don't mind. I like to dance as much as he does, it's why we work together." I reply with a smile.

"Wow, sounds like an excuse to get drunk instead, B." she teases.

"It's been a while and, hell, I need it, Q. It's been a rough week.." I said.

"Britt.. What happened.. at the bar? With you and Santana?" she asks cautiously.

"Uhm.. We, uh.. Decided to stay friends.." I reply.

"Mm.. Is what you wanted?" she asks.

"I mean, yeah, I guess.. I can't go back and change it. Part of me wishes things would've worked out. Im still in love with her, Q.."

"You can fix this, Brittany.. Just give her time. Don't give up.."

"I can't. I can't take it anymore. I need to move forward and I can't let this other part of me take over.."

"Okay.. Well I think we should get going. Don't want to miss out on the party!" she says with a smile that I know is false.

"Right.." I reply as I grab my keys and head out the door.

* * *

Santana's POV

"Hey, San? You going to the party at Mike's?" Puck asks.

"Uhh, if I knew of such party, I'd still say no. Making it the worst party, in the history of parties, without the divine presence of Santana Lopez." I say in confidence.

"Come on, San! Go with me, it'll be fun. You need it so you can stop moping around all day." He replies.

_'He does have a point. I need to get out so I can move on..' I think to myself._

"Fine, just so your social status doesn't decrease a couple of points without me." I tease.

"Whatever, kid. Just get ready, I'll be there in 45 minutes." he replies.

"Alright, bye, Puck." I end the call and head to shower.

15 minutes later, I'm out of the shower and getting dressed. I feel like being comfortable so I throw on some jeans, a grey v-neck, my favorite leather jacket and some flats.

I decide to straighten my hair since I have the time. I feel my phone vibrate notifying me of a text.

From: Puck

'Outside, baby ;)'

8:30 PM

_'Ugh, pig..' _I head downstairs and head up to Puck's car.

"Never, I repeat, **NEVER**, call me baby again unless you want to lose your balls, Puckerman." I say as I take the passengers seat.

"It made you get down here faster, right? Exactly. So let's go party, San!" he says with a beaming smile.

We pull up to Mike's place and I can barely hear my thoughts over the music.

* * *

"Shit, the music's so loud, Puck!" I shout.

"What?" he shouts back.

"Nevermind!" A drink is pushed into my hand as soon as we enter the house.

The first thing I notice is the huge section that is being used as a dance floor and all the booze.

Too bad I'm designated driver.. I know Puck will be drunk tonight so I took it upon myself.. sadly. Knowing Puck, we'll probably crash here anyway, so I'll indulge myself.

I've lost Puck in the crowd of people but luckily Mike comes up to give me the tour.

He pulls me thought the first floor rooms and we end up by the dance floor. Mike, being the guy he is, takes a spot and starts to dance.

All of a sudden I feel someone grab my hand and pull me forward. It all happens so fast and before I know it a body is pressed up against, me grinding into my pelvis. The scent is so familiar.. Like bubblegum..

The body turns to face me and all I see is blonde hair and the most piercing blue eyes I've only ever seen on one person..

"Brittany?.."

"Sanny-bear! Oh my, it's so nice to see you! Oh, you must be enjoying the party. I know I am! I'm just really drunk right now. I should take off my clothes too! Then I could kiss you and fu-"

I stop her by putting my hand over her mouth.

"Brittany, you're really drunk.. Come on, I'll take you upstairs so you can sleep it off." I say as I drag her to an empty bedroom.

"Saaaaan, come on, one little kiss, just oneeee." she says as she grabs my face and leans forward.

She's very persuasive and I give into the temptation for a second until I pull away.

"Brittany, we can't. Mostly because you'll regret it in the morning.. I know you will.. Now, I'm gonna go. Sleep now, Brittany." I tell her.

"Okay, Sanny." she says with a pout a I exit the room.

Once the door is closed, I slump to the floor and put my head in my hands.

_'Shit, I wanted that so badly. I was stupid enough to give in.. Damn, I probably just made things worse. Way to fucking go, Santana!'_I think to myself.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts when Quinn clears her throat.

"It happened, didn't it? She got too drunk and kissed you?" she asked.

"uh, I-, yeah.. I stopped it before it could deepen but I think you should get her home.." I reply with my gaze away from Quinn.

"I will.. You've changed, San. You're still bitchy at times but you're better now. Brittany would be glad to hear this in the morning." she says.

"Quinn, you can't tell her! I made things worse by even letting that kiss happen. She'll regret it and never talk to me again.." I'm standing up and walking down the staircase.

"Santana.. She'll remember. Whether I tell her or not. She's a pretty conscious drunk. You'll just have to deal.." she says halfway into the room.

I turn and say, "Yeah, I guess I will.."

"Hey, San? She loves you, ya know? Don't forget that.. Goodnight." she says, disappearing into the room.

_'I love her too.. More than anything..'_

* * *

A/N: We will be seeing a jealous Santana. They won't be back together for a while but things will happen between them. Let me know what you guys think :)


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: There will be jealous Brittany and Santana. I'm working on making the chapters longer but I've been updating so frequently that there's really no point. Let me know if you'd like longer chapters or frequent updates. Review and tell me what you'd like to see and I'll take it into consideration. And thank you for the favorites and everything :)

* * *

Chapter 9- Santana's POV

As I predicted, Puck got too drunk and passed out on Mike's floor. I decided to go home and pick him up the next morning.. Maybe Brittany would be home by then and I won't have to face her..

I'm glad I didn't get drunk yesterday. Who knows how far things would've gone.. Atleast I don't have a hangover.

Being the good friend that I am, I decide to go pick up Puck. I just hope he has clothes on to spare my eyes and anyone else's who crashed there.. Don't need a repeat of last time.

I get into my car and get to Mike's in 20 minutes. His place is still trashed with red cups and garbage bags still littering his lawn. Mike is outside with sunglasses on even though it's cloudy today..

"Hey, San. You here to pick up Britt?" he asks.

"No, I'm here for Puck.. didn't she go home with Quinn?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, Ah! Don't talk so loud, San.. Quinn kinda finished getting drunk after you left so they're both still here. I assumed you were because they were both talking about you while they were drunk.." he says in a whisper.

"Guess they missed me.. Do you know where Puck is?" I ask.

"Mmmm.. No, you'll have to check it out for yourself.. There's Advil in the kitchen cabinet somewhere.." he says as I'm heading inside.

The inside of Mike's place is just as bad as the outside, with liquor bottles and cups strewn everywhere. I head into the kitchen for Advil and water then into living room. There's Puck.. knocked out on the floor, thankfully, with his boxers on..

I shake him awake and he groans, "Wha.. Leave me alone.. My head hurts like hell."

"Dammit, Puck. Drink the Advil and get up so you can find your clothes, we do have to work tonight.. Unfortunately." I say.

"San, shut up.. Gimme your sun glasses. My pants and shirt are on the couch somewhere.." he says in a low voice.

I get up and find his clothes behind the couch and toss them in his face. "Get up, Puckerman."

"Santana?"

I turn and see Brittany with only a tank top and her jeans on, her hair is in sleep waves around her face. Still as beautiful as ever..

"Hey, Brittany.."

* * *

Brittany's POV

_'Ugh, my head is killing me..'_ I think to myself.

It feels like I have elephants stomping on my brain and my stomach feels like its about to empty. I rush to the bathroom and vomit like never before. I haven't been that drunk in a while..

I exit the bathroom and find Quinn knocked out on the floor._ 'I guess she didn't make it to the bed.. Oh well, I'll let her sleep.'_ I think.

I put on my jeans and try to remember what happened..

_'All I remember is Santana.. I danced with her.. In a way that didn't really seem friendly and then.. We came up here and I kissed her.. She kissed me back for a second.. Shit..'_

In the silence, I hear a familiar voice and rush downstairs even though my head is pounding with every step.. I have to talk to her.. Even if I made a fool of myself..

"Santana?" I call out.

She's standing in front of Puck with her hands on her hips.. When she makes eye contact, my heart skips a beat.

"Hey, Brittany.." she says with what looks like a scrutinizing expression.

"Can we talk in the kitchen real quick?" I ask.

"Yeah, sure. You better be up when I get back.." she says while glaring at Puck.

That makes me chuckle and we're heading into the kitchen.

"So I wanted to ask.. Do you remember what happened last night?.." I ask her cautiously.

"I- uh, yeah. I wasn't drunk, Britt." she replies.

"Shit.. I must've made a fool of myself.. I'm sorry, that shouldn't have happened at all.."

"It's okay, Britt. You were drunk so it's only normal that you regret it.. No hard feelings, alright?.." she says as she stands.

"San, wait.. I don't regret it.. It just shouldn't have happened that way.. I know I made a fool of myself.. But I'm glad you kissed back even if it was only a second.." I reply.

She takes her seat again and grabs my hand. "I don't regret it either but I'm not gonna let it go any further. A drunken kiss shouldn't change the fact that you want to move on.. Even if it's not what I want."

There's silence for a minute and I believe she's right. Even though a part of me is begging for her to be wrong..

"Yeah.. Well, hopefully we can put this behind us?" I reply with a half smile.

"Of course, Britt. Now I should get Puck home. We have to work tonight." she says with a grimace as she stands again.

"Hey, San? Thank you for taking care of me yesterday. I appreciate it.." I tell her. I press a kiss to her cheek and start heading out.

"You're welcome, Brittany. I want to see you again though. So I'll text you later?" she asks with a smile.

"Yeah, that'd be great. Have a good day, San." I reply with a grin and head upstairs.

I get upstairs and Quinn is pacing the floor with her hair in a puff.

She notices me in the doorway andher eyes widen as she says," Brittany, I drunk texted Rachel yesterday! What do I do? Gosh, I'm so screwed!"

"Well, what did it say?" I ask.

"Read it yourself.." she says and hands me her phone.

_To: Rachel_  
_'Hey, Rachieee. I miss u soooo much.. It's like crazy. I miss ur hair and your kisses and everything. I really wanna see you soonn ;) Love, Q!'_  
_1:39 AM_

"Shit, Q.. I thought I was bad for kissing San.. But don't panic maybe she'll be flattered.." I say hesitantly.

"FLATTERED? She probably thinks I'm crazy after I was the one who ended us! B, what do I do?"

"Look, calm down and just wait. It'll work out, Q." I say with a reassuring smile.

She sighs and slumps on the bed. "What'd I do without you, Britt?"

"Same thing I do without you; Go crazy." I reply as I press a kiss to her forehead.

She smiles and says, "Alright, let's get outta here. I need to keep myself busy."

I'm relieved that she didn't ask about yesterday even though I'm sure she knows.

She'd tease me if she knew I wanted to work things out with Santana again.. Even though I'm denying it.

* * *

Santana's POV

"Ugh, come on, Puck get your lazy ass out of the car!"

"Five more minutes, San!" He whines.

"You can sleep after you shower! I glare.

"Fine, but I want an hour." He whines again.

"Whatever, Gosh. Such a baby.." I mutter.

I throw him into the shower along with some boxers, a towel, and some clothes he's left here.

It's 4 o'clock and I'm starving so I head to the kitchen to get some food. My phone vibrates as I'm eating and I open a text.

_Unknown number_

_'Hey, It's Quinn. I got your number from Britt's phone. How'd it go this morning?'_

_4:15 PM _

_To: Quinn_

_Stalking me, huh, Q? ;) It was okay.. She didn't regret the kiss but I told her that a drunken kiss shouldn't change what she wants, even if I don't want it.. We agreed to move past what happened and hang out sometime soon.. :)'_

_4:18 PM_

_From: Quinn_

_'Don't flatter yourself. That might happen sooner than you think.. I'll see you around, San. :)'_

_4:25 PM_

_To: Quinn_

_'Just being honest. You know I'm hot, Q. Uh, okay?.. See you too, Quinn. :)_

_4:39 PM_

_'What'd she mean by that?'_ I think to myself.

"Hey, San, Saved me any food? Puck asks.

"Nah, but you can have mine. Not hungry anymore." I say pushing my plate towards him.

"You okay?" He asks while stuffing his face.

"Yeah, It's nothing I have to tell you right now."

"Alright, San but you're gonna tell me later.." He informs me.

"Mhm." I nod.

I can't get what Quinn said out of my head.. and when Brittany kissed me..

I want that feeling again and I'll do anything to get it..

* * *

A/N 2: Follow me on tumblr, guys :) . and don't forget to review :)


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thank you for the reviews and I'm going to try updating every other day. Also, the chapters will be getting longer. Tell me what you guys think about this chapter :)

* * *

Chapter 10: Brittany's POV

I'm glad things worked out with Santana . I really hope that things can work with us, even if it's just as friends. I'd rather have her as that than nothing at all.

"Hey, Britt? Would you trust me enough to take you out blindfolded?" Quinn asked.

"Uh, yeah, I guess, Q. Why?"

"Just asking, it's a surprise." she says with a smile.

"Okay.. Well, I'm gonna go to work. Bye, Q." I say with a raised brow.

I get in my car and my phone vibrates.

_From: Santana :)  
'Hey, B. Is Quinn acting strange?'  
7:30 AM_

_'Hmm.. Q must be being weird with her too..' I think to myself._

_To: Santana :)  
'Yeah, is she doing the same with you?'  
7:33 AM_

From: Santana :)  
'Yup.. She got my number from your phone and texted me saying that we might see each other sooner than we think? Whatever that means..'  
7:48 AM

To: Santana :)  
'Wow, San. I thought you'd at least be happier to see me :P'  
7:50 AM

From: Santana :)  
'I never said I wasn't, B. :) it's just weird that Quinn is acting that way.'  
7:55 AM

The fact that she said that made me blush a little..

_To: Santana :)  
'Nice to hear :) well, I have to get to work so I guess we'll be seeing each other. Bye, San :)'  
8:00 AM_

From: Santana :)  
'I guess we will be. Have a good day, Britt :) see you soon ;)'  
8:01 AM

Going into the studio, I found myself smiling much more than usual. Maybe things would be better in our future..

* * *

Santana's POV

Brittany actually wants to see me.. I thought things would've been awkward but it's seems not to be. Though it never was before.. I know I'm supposed to be moving on but this actually made me really happy.

Today, I decide to go to the gym. Gotta keep up this hot body. I'm dragging Puck along with me as a favor for helping him at the bar that night.

I honk the horn of my car and Puck appears two minutes later.

"San, when are you gonna tell me what happened?" he asks.

"Well, hello to you too, Puck." I smirk.

"Hi, San. Now tell me." he says quickly.

I sigh and say,"Britt was drunk so she kissed me at Mike's party and I kissed her back for a sec. When I went to pick up your drunk ass, we talked and decided to stay friends and put the kiss behind us."

"YOU KISSED?" he exclaims.

"You would only hear that part of the story.. But yes, we did." I reply.

"San, you have to go after that! She wants you!" he says practically jumping out of his seat.

"As much as I want to, we agreed to just stay friends.. But if she makes a move then.. thats different.." I reply.

"Can you video tape that?" he asks.

"Ugh, shut up, Puck! Get out of the car so we can head inside."

Puck did have a point though. I wanted to fight for Brittany but it would be selfish to do that when she wants to move on..

* * *

I'm entering the gym and I bump into someone, making my bag and phone fall.

"Shit, can't you watch where the fuck you're going?" the person says and I can tell the voice is female.

I decide to control my temper and apologize.

"Sorry, I was distracted. And so were you if you didn't see me so this is both of our faults."

I look up and see a gorgeous redhead, with the most vibrant green eyes, and a great body. She's in a green sports bra and yoga pants showing off her toned legs and abs.

Her tone seems to calm when she looks up and she says," it's okay, you're right. I didn't see you so I also apologize. Do you like what you see?" she smirks when she sees I'm staring at her.

'Damn, she saw me staring..' I think.

"Uhm, yeah, I guess. Pretty decent compared to myself." I tell her with a wink.

"Mm, you're a flirt.. Tell you what, I'll give you my number and you can call me or text me, whichever is preferred." she smirks.

"Cant help myself. Well, I never asked but I guess I'll give you a chance." I smirk back.

"Alright, well can I at least get your name?" she asks.

"Santana. And yours?" I ask.

"Scarlett. See you around, Santana."

"Woah, San. Who was that chick? She's hot.." Puck asks.

"Her name is Scarlett and she is very hot." I reply.

"Well, did you get her number for me?"

"No, but I got it for myself." I tease.

"That's cold.. But look at you. Getting the ladies already." he encourages.

"I don't know if I'll call her though." I contemplate.

"If you don't, I will. Don't pass this up, San. You need this to move on." he says using air quotations.

"Whatever, Puck. Just go lift or something. See you in an hour."

"Alright, San. Just invite her to the bar sometime." he says.

"Yeah, okay.."

I didn't say anything but I wanted Britt most..


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Brittany's POV

Today was a great day at work. I worked with some kids and they were adorable. They have a lot of potential and I'm looking forward to teaching them again.

I'm still worried about Q and maybe I have a good reason..

"Q? Are you home?" I call into our two-story townhouse and get no reply.

"Q?" I call again and now I'm searching the rooms.

I've checked all of the first floor and I'm heading upstairs now. I check the bathrooms and the guest bedroom to find nothing.

I head to her bedroom and I find her under the covers, chuckling to herself staring at her phone..

"Q, didn't you hear me? I was worried something had happened." I tell her with worry.

She snaps out of her trance and says, "Sorry, B. I've just been texting all day and I've been distracted."

"Its okay, just don't do it again. Who are you texting thats making you laugh?" I ask in suspicion.

"Rachel, she responded to my drunken text. Thought it was pretty funny." she said in nonchalance.

"Really?.. And how's that going?"

"Its pretty good. She's here in New York doing broadway, obviously. She wants to see me sometime." She says with a grin.

"That's great, Q! Maybe we could all go out sometime after you see her."

"Yeah, we should. I just won't tell you when. It'll be part of your surprise." She says with a wink.

"Quuuuiinnn! At least give me a hint!" I whine.

"No, B. You'll just have to wait. It'll be worth it, I promise." She smiles.

"Ugh, fine." I pout.

"It'll happen sooner than you think, B. just be patient." She smiles.

I swear Quinn confuses me sometimes, but I have no choice but to believe her..

* * *

Santana's POV

SORE. That's the only word I can use to describe my morning. Believe it or not, bar tending is really hard work. The fact that I went to the gym and spent two hours working out, didn't help.

Today, I plan on doing nothing but relaxing until my shift. I decide to text Scarlett, even though she's not the one on my mind..

_To: Scarlett_  
_'Hey, it's Santana. ;)'_  
_10:45 AM_

_From: Scarlett_

_'The flirt.. I thought I'd scared you away.'_  
_10:50 AM_

_To: Scarlett_

_'I'm Santana Lopez. I never back down from a challenge. It only makes the chase more interesting. ;)'_  
_10:53 AM_

_From: Scarlett_

_'Mm. Well, I guess we'll see. Maybe you're worth my time. ;)'_  
_11:01 AM_

_To: Scarlett_

_'Oh, trust me. I'll make it worth your while if you come to my bar tonight.. ;)'_  
_11:07 AM_

_From: Scarlett_

_'Whats it called?'_  
_11:10 AM_

_To: Scarlett_

_'The Bloody Shark.'_  
_11:13 AM_

_From: Scarlett_  
_'Maybe I'll show up, you'll just have to wait and see ;) I'm at work so maybe I'll see you tonight, okay?'_  
_11:25 AM_

_To: Scarlett_  
_'Alright, I wouldn't pass it up if I were you.. ;) Have a nice day, Scarlett.'_  
_11:30 AM_

_From: Scarlett_  
_'Mhm.. You too, Santana. :)'_  
_11:35 AM_

Maybe this could work out, even if its only short term.. I'm not looking for anything serious with her though.

* * *

"San, did you talk to her?" Puck asks at the bar.

"Yeah, she's alright. She's more interesting face to face than anything.."  
I reply.

"So you're not gonna go after her?"

"I mean, yeah, I guess.. She just seems kinda shady, is all."

"Well, maybe you could just tap and go.. Then pass her on to me." he says with a wink.

"Sure, Puck.." I reply.

"Are you okay, San?" he asks with a worried tone.

"I really don't know. I feel like I'm doing something wrong. Maybe I just need to get out.."

"Well, I think I have a surprise that'll cheer you up later." he says with a grin.

"Puck, no strippers please.." I glare.

"No strippers, I promise."

"Okay. By the way, Scarlett may be coming to the bar tonight." I inform him.

"Well, this should be an interesting night then.." he mutters.

"Why?"

"No reason.. Just be patient tonight." he smiles and heads to the back of the bar.

For some reason, I'm really worried. I have a feeling tonight could go wrong..

* * *

Brittany's POV

"Brittany! Get dressed, today is your surprise! Wear something nice." Quinn says.

"Ugh, Q. Don't rush me.." I groan.

"Come on, here. Wear this and this." she says, pulling out a short, form fitting dress and heels.

I pull on the dress and heels. I'm feeling pretty good so I leave my hair down and head back out to Quinn who is holding a blindfold..

"Quinn.. This better be good.." I frown.

"B, cheer up. It'll be great." she says while we're heading towards her car.

"Okay, Q."

"Put this on.." she says.

I put on the blindfold and everything goes dark but I can tell we're moving. About 20 minutes later, the car stops and my door opens a second later.

Quinn guides me somewhere and grabs my hand. She presses onto something cold and metal.

"I'm gonna go now. When you hear me leave, go inside and remove your blindfold. You'll thank me later." She says and presses a kiss to my cheek.

The car skids away a few minute later and I open the door.

Removing the blindfold, I see that I'm at The Bloody Shark..

"Ugh. Q, I'm gonna kill you.."

* * *

I'm opening the door and the place is pretty full tonight. I can spot Puck's clean cut Mohawk and I walk towards him.

"Hey, Puck. It's been awhile" I grin at him.

"Hey, Britt." he smile mischievously.

"I guess you're in on it too?" I glare.

"Yup. Head on over there." he says with a smile.

I leave him and all of a sudden, I feel very nervous. I make my way towards the bar and spot Santana.. Talking to a red head with a flirtatious grin.

Something pulls in the pit of my heart. Something I hadn't felt since I'd seen her with Charlie.

I brace myself when the redhead leans toward Santana and pulls her in for a searing kiss. The tugging is even more prominent now and I feel like slapping the fuck out of that chick.

Jealousy. Something I've only ever felt with Santana. I still muster up the courage to walk over there and clear my throat, making my presence known.

This is worse than I thought and I'd remember to resent Quinn for setting this up. She picked the wrong day..

* * *

Santana's POV

Scarlett decides to show up at the bar and after a few minutes of flirting, she pulls me into a hot kiss.

Her mouth tastes faintly of cinnamon and as my tongue brushes her bottom lip, she gives me access. Our tongues fight for dominance until someone clears their throat..

"Brittany? Um.. hi." I stutter

"Hello, Santana." She replies.

"Uh, this um, Scarlett."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you. So San, this is a wonderful surprise. I get to see you mackin' it out with a girl you've only probably known for two days." she says sarcastically.

"Uhm, I'll call you later, Santana.." she says and gets up to leave.

" Britt! What the hell was that?" I ask with a hint of anger in my tone.

"That was me stating the obvious. I can tell how you are with people, San and she's not good enough for you. Just a fuck buddy like Charlie, I hope." she says.

"Brittany, what the hell? First you tell me you love me, then you want to move on, but now you're getting jealous? Make up your damn mind!" I exclaim in anger.

"You know what, Santana? This wouldn't be happening if you had the balls to take risks. You ALWAYS play it safe. Even now. But what you don't know is how much you hurt the people around you. And yes, I'm jealous. I've wanted you to kiss me like that since the day of graduation but all I got was a goodbye!" she says.

I can say nothing because she's completely right and I know this..

"Britt, I'm-"

"You're what? Sorry? That's not gonna cut it anymore, Santana. So I'll make this easier for you and butt out already. Don't bother calling or texting. I'm done already."

Then she leaves. Gone. Possibly forever and I'm too shocked and confused to chase her.

The one thing worth chasing and I can't do it..

* * *

A/N: Let me know what you guys think about this chapter. I didn't have Internet yesterday and I think this version is a little better than the previous. Review and let me know how I did :)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- Brittany's POV- 2 weeks later

Maybe I was a little harsh. But it was justified.. My jealousy was speaking.. Who knows, maybe she is a nice girl but she won't be able to be with Santana and handle her. She won't be able to read her facial expressions or be able to calm when she's angry or caress her the way I did.. It was justified when I said she wasn't good enough..

Maybe I am confusing her and giving mixed signals, but she used to be able to know when I lied.. I lied when I said I wanted to move on and stay friends. I wanted her to tell me I was wrong and wrap me in her arms, even if I would've fought against it with every fiber of my being, at that time.

But I told her I was done.. And maybe I'm a compulsive liar.. Because I lied again. I'm still utterly in love with her and that won't change..

"B.. What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Quinn asks worriedly.

"When you left, I went in and saw Santana with a redhead and they were kissing.. That crushed me and I got jealous so I lashed out and told her I was done.. Quinn, I can't keep this up. I'm lying to myself. I can't be without her. I NEED her.." I sob.

"Then tell her when you're ready, Britt. You can't keep it inside, that's not healthy, I know. I did it with Rachel for years.." She assures me.

"I don't think I can put her through that, Q.. It wouldn't be right. I want to tell her so badly.." I cry into her neck.

"B.. Tell her! I will drag you over to her against your will if you don't. I know Santana and she loves you. I could tell back then and that type of love doesn't go away." she says, embracing me.

"Okay, Q. When I'm ready.. But will you be there with me?" I sniffle.

"Of course, I just want you to be happy." she says with a smile.

"Thank you, Quinn." I tell her before pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"You're welcome, now cheer up before I'm forced to tickle you." She teases.

"Ugh, okay, I'll cheer up. How'd it go with Rach, anyway?" I ask.

"Really well, actually. We had lunch and caught up. She wants to see me again." she informs me.

"Oh really now?" I tease.

"Not like that, although I'd prefer it." she winks.

"You still love her?" I ask suspiciously.

She contemplates her answer for a moment and says, "Yeah.. I do. And I was stupid for breaking up with her. I miss her a lot.."

"Q.. I'm gonna strike up a deal with you. If I tell San how I feel, then you have to tell Rach. Deal?" I half-smile.

"You got yourself a deal, B." she smiles.

* * *

Santana's POV- The day after

"I really don't get her, Puck.. I can't do anything right with her.." I tell him sincerely.

"Do you love her, San?" he asks.

"I do.. I never stopped loving her. It's just.. I can't say it. I'm so scared of getting hurt.."

"San, Brittany is the sweetest girl you've ever been with. She would never hurt you intentionally.." he says.

"You're right, but I can't yet. She probably doesn't even want anything to to with me.." I tell him sadly.

"If she didn't, she wouldn't have came by early yesterday.." he says.

"And you didn't tell me because?..

"You weren't here and I wanted a more dramatic effect.. She wants to see you, San." He smiles.

"I should beat your ass, Puck.. But you're good. And thank you." I smile to him.

"Anytime, San. Now you should probably call her and meet up at some point."

"I will, when I get home." I tell him as I'm standing.

"By the way, she said she has something important to tell you, so get to it." he urges.

"Okay, thanks again." I smile.

As I'm heading home I wonder what Brittany has to tell me..

* * *

I get home, take a shower and get into bed. It's around 10 at night and I got off early. I shuffle around the nightstand and grab my phone.. Dialing Brittany's number.

As the phone is ringing I realize how nervous I am. Before its gets to ring again, I hang up.

'_Come on, Santana! You can do this.._' I think to myself.

As I take a deep breath, my phone rings..

Brittany.

It rings a few seconds more until I answer the call.

"Hello?" I say into the receiver.

"Hey, San.. How are you? she asks.

"I'm okay, B. you?" I reply.

"I'm hanging in there."

"Mm, that's good.." I say.

"So, is there a reason you called?" she asks.

"Uhm, yeah, actually.. Puck said you stopped by yesterday and you wanted to see me?"

"Yeah, I thought he hadn't told you. He'd have a good reason not too.." she says sounding disappointed.

"Britt, that's over with.. Just forget it. You were right. Things didn't work and you made me realize that, so.. Thank you."

"Okay.. Well, Uhm, I do want to see you because I have something to tell you.. Well, rather ask you, I think.. Or both.. But-.."

I cut her off and say, "Tomorrow, Britt. Is lunch fine?" I ask with a chuckle.

"Gosh, I'm sorry, I'm kinda nervous. Yeah, that'd be great, San." she says.

"Its okay, B. Text me where and I'll be there waiting."

"Okay, bye, San." She says.

"Bye, Brittany. See you tomorrow." I reply and hang up.

I realize I'm smiling after I hang up. The only thing I'm thinking about is Brittany.. Then I drift off to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Let me know what you guys think about this chapter. :) I decided to make things a little lighter but there will be more complications in the future. But for now, review please :)


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Sorry for the wait. I was very uninspired these past few days but heres a new chapter. Let me know what you think :)

* * *

Chapter 13: Brittany's POV

"B? Are you gonna grab lunch?" Mike asks.

"Yeah.. But I'm kinda meeting someone.. To talk." I reply.

"Oh? And who's this special someone?"

"Mmsantana.." I mumble.

"Uhm, that sounded like Santana so I guess I won't be joining you on this one, Britt." He smiles.

"Fine by me." I smirk as I'm heading out.

Getting into my car, I start to get nervous.

'_Should I really be doing this? What if she doesn't want this like I do? She may never tell me she loves me.._' I think to myself.

The thought of that puts a million knots in my stomach and I feel like I'll throw up before I have even eaten.

I take a deep breath and say to myself, "Calm down, B.. You can do this.."

The place we're meeting at isn't so far away from the studio so I get there in about a half hour. I wanted someplace with a good amount of privacy so I chose a little diner.

I park my car and head in. Santana is sitting there with her back to me. Waiting, like she said she would. The thought makes me smile a little.

I decide to surprise her and tiptoe behind her, covering her eyes and planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Guess who?" I whisper in her ear.

I can see the goosebumps form on her body and I smile inwardly.

"Mm.. The Cookie Monster?.. My angel from heaven?" she smirks.

"Angel from heaven is nice but I'm not so much yours.." I tell her as I uncover her eyes and take a seat.

"Right.. well I guess we should get down to it, huh?"

"So I guess I should start by saying that I am sorry. I'm sorry for the confusion and the mixed signals and the jealousy.. I know what I said and I think I fabricated such a horrible lie that I didn't even believe it. Because I know Im still in love with you.." I confess.

After some silence and an unreadable expression, I continue.

"I know that after everything, this probably isn't what you want. I can understand. But it doesn't change the way I feel.."

More silence.

She sighs and says, "You're right. Its not what I want.. I don't want to be with you because I don't know if I can love you."

I'm staring at her and I know I've paled a little, if that's possible. I guess she see the panic in my eyes because she grabs my hand.

"Breathe, B. Let me explain.. I don't know if I can love you the way that you love me. As in, to where I can say it out loud to you, like you want.." she says.

"San.. I don't think I can wait anymore.. I waited 3 years in high school and a year after that. Just for you to say three simple words. I understand if you wont ever say it but tell me so I wont be left waiting. I know what I want, you need to focus on what you want.." I say as I reach in my bag for money, leave it on the table and walk out.

It took everything I had not to cry as I said that.

* * *

Santana's POV

I watch Brittany as she walks away. I couldn't tell if she was mad or sad. Just blank.

She's so beautiful. I don't understand how she isn't in a relationship, she's amazing in every way. Then again I would be jealous and with my temper that wouldn't be good..

My phone vibrates, startling me out I my daze.

_From: Q  
'Hey, San. I was wondering if you'd want to head out with Rachel, B and me sometime. Lemme know what you think and we'll make plans :)'  
1:30 PM  
_  
"Ma'am, are waitin on someone else or are you done here? The waitress asks politely.

"Oh sorry, I'm done. Uhm, I be going now. Thank you." I smile at her.

"Have a nice day." She smiles back.

I head to my car and rest my head in the steering wheel before replying to Quinn.  
_  
To: Q  
'Uh, would Brittany be okay with that?'  
1:38 PM_

From: Q  
'Why wouldn't she be?'  
1:40 PM

To: Q  
'Idunno, I think you should ask her either way..'  
1:42 PM

From: Q  
'Okay, I'll let you know.. Did you do something wrong, San?'  
1:49 PM

To: Q  
'Why does everyone always assume I did something wrong, Q? I'm I that bad of a person? :P'  
1:53 PM

From: Q  
'I'm being serious..'  
2:00 PM

To: Q  
'Idunno, you have to ask her.. Talk to you later, Q.."

I hope I didn't do something wrong.. I really don't know..

* * *

Brittany's POV

"Hey, B? Are things cool with you and Santana?" Quinn asks.

I took the rest if the day off today and went home. I wasn't feeling too great after lunch with Santana..

"Uhm, yeah,I guess.. why?" I reply.

"Because I asked her if she wanted to hang out with us tomorrow night.."

"Oh, that'd be fine.." I say with my back turned to her.

"Okay, I'll let her know, B." she smiles.

I already know tomorrow night will be interesting..

* * *

-The next night-

"B! You ready?" Quinn yells from the kitchen.

"No need to shout, Q. I'm right behind you." I chuckle as we head out the door.

"Sorry, B. I'm just kinda nervous.." she mutters.

"Why?

"Because it's Rachel, B.. The way you feel about Santana is exactly the way I feel about Rachel.." she says with sincerity.

"Alright. You still have to keep up your end of the bargain so don't think I forgot." I smirk.

By now, we're half way to Rachel's house, belting out songs at the top of our lungs.  
_  
"I saw your picture hangin' on the back of my door. Won't give you my heart, no one lives there anymore, and we were lovers. Now we can't be friends, fascination ends, here we go again.. cause it's cold outside, when you're coming home, cause it's hot inside, isn't that enough.. I'm not in love!"_

We've sung at least ten songs by the time we get to our destination. Quinn honks the horn of her car and Rachel comes out 2 minutes later, with a short, strapless, black dress and heels on.

"It's funny how we all chose to wear black tonight. Makes it feel like old times." I smile as Rachel gets in the passenger's seat.

"It really does." She smiles back at me.

"Hey, Rach." Quinn smiles.

I can tell she's just as in love with her as she was in high school. Hopefully she learns from her mistake..

"Hello, Quinn. Will Santana be joining us or is she not coming?" She asks.

"She's meeting us there. You know her, she has to get her pre-drinks before the actual party starts.." Quinn rolls her eyes.

Rachel just laughs and agrees with her. We arrive at the club and the place isn't exactly empty. The music is loud, the lights are low, and you can feel the bass through the ground.

Quinn spots Santana at a table sipping on a drink and looking uncomfortable as a guy talks to her.

I make my way over there to save her.

"Hey, babe." I enunciate the last word and lean in for a kiss, which she returns.

The softness of her lips still surprises me after all these years and it cause me to moan a little but by then I've pulled away.

"Oh, I didn't realize.. I'm sorry, I'll be going then.." The guy stutters.

I nod and Santana doesn't even answer, still in her obvious daze. Quinn and Rachel also look confused as to what just happened.

"Uhm, blink, guys. It was just a kiss to get him out of here, it's a girls night after all." I say smiling and waving my hands in front of their eyes.

"Right, I think we should start with drinks.. Which Rachel and I will provide. We'll be right back.." Quinn smirks.

All I can do is glare at her and take a seat. Santana doesn't say a word or even glances at me. Makes me think I shouldn't have kissed her..

* * *

Santana's POV

Wow. That one kiss and all those nights in high school come rushing back..

"Right, I think we should start with drinks.. Which Rachel and I will provide. We'll be right back.." Quinn smirks.

_'Shit.. Damn you, Q.._' I think to myself.

I'm still frozen to the same position I was in and I can't say a word..

"So I guess you didn't want that kiss, huh?" Brittany says sounding remorseful.

It takes me a while to pick an answer from my brain but I say, "Its not that.. It was just.. Unexpected and it had me thinking.." I feel the couch dip beside me and I know she's within my reach. Probably not a good idea..

"Thinking of what?" she asks.

"High school.. All the nights we spent together.. Everything we went through together.. Everything we did.. Always together.. And I was stupid enough to let you go, B.."

Brittany's hand makes its way to my cheek and I lean into her touch.

"San.. Don't think about that.. Not tonight.. Lets just have fun. You're with me now, right?" she smiles.

All I can do is nod and get lost in those extremely blue eyes. I feel her tug on my hand and pull me up.

"Let's dance, San!" she smiles brightly.

I can't help but rerun it and feel a little nervous. Dancing with Brittany.. Let's just say things always get a little.. Heated.

The bass in this song provides a perfect beat for both of us to dance to and the words suit us perfectly, in my opinion.

_'Here we go, another night out. Waited all week just to get out. Where do we come from, do I know your name? Doesn't really matter, in this life we're all the same.'_

As the song plays, I can feel Brittany already grinding up against me. I follow her lead and just sway with her, my hands trailing down her sides.

_'Move for me, I'll move for you, Move for me, I'll move for you..'_

Brittany dips low, then raises back up slowly, grinding harder into me. I'm not gonna lie and say I'm not extremely turned on.. I take my chance and grab her hands.

"You're so beautiful, Brittany.." I whisper in her ear. I can feel her shiver against me as the song is dying down.

'_Another night out, another dancefloor  
(Move for me, I'll move for you)  
Another night out, another dancefloor  
(Move for me, I'll move for you)  
Another night out, another dancefloor..'  
_  
Another song begins to play and Brittany pulls us away from the dance floor, towards the bathroom. We enter a stall and she locks the door.

"Britt.. We shouldn't-"

I barely get the words out before I feel her soft lips press against mine in desperation. Her tongue slides across my lower lip and the kiss deepens.

After a minute, she pulls away and looks flushed.

"I know, that isn't classy, as much as I want you right now.. But I just really wanted to kiss you.." she admits.

I grab both her hands and say, "I mean it, Britt. You're beautiful.. I don't know why you waste yourself on me..

"San, don't.. Let's just enjoy the night, I promise you can tell me all this tomorrow. I won't interrupt.

I nod and give her a quick kiss before heading back out.

I don't know why but I really believe that this time will be different.. And I hope she just waits a little longer on me.

* * *

A/N 2: Let me know what you think, leave a review :)

Songs:  
Move for me by Kaskade and Deadmau5

Not in love by Crystal Castles ft. Robert Smith


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I decided to continue The night out for a portion of this chapter, then keep things moving. It's not filler and is a part of the storyline. Some may like it, some may not. Either way, let me know in a review and tell me what you'd like I see :) Also, sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes. I wrote this chapter on my phone. :(

* * *

Part 2- Santana's POV

After the whole bathroom scene, we went back to Quinn and Rachel, who had both theirs and our drinks, emptied.  
Both of them were almost half passed out.

"They must've had some shots at the bar, I know Q enough that she won't get drunk off of two drinks.." Brittany says.

I sigh and reply reluctantly,"Yeah, I'll be the responsible one and not drink.."

"Santana Lopez? Not drinking? We'll see how long that lasts." Brittany teases.

"I never said I wouldn't have some at home. You know, I gots to have ma drank." I smile.

Brittany just laughs like its predictable. Her laugh still makes me smile.. I've missed it after all these years.

"San.."

"Santana!" I hear my name and snap out of my daze.

"What?" I ask, confused.

"I said that we should probably get them home before they strip each other naked.."

"Oh.. Right. Uhm do you want me to take Quinn and you'll take Rachel?" I ask.

"Yeah, that's fine" she smiles heading towards Rachel.

I head towards Quinn and sling her arm across my shoulder. Brittany seems to have no difficulty placing Rachel's body over her shoulder. With her size and Britt's toned body, I shouldn't be surprised.

"I'll wait for you out by the road, San." she smiles.

"Sure thing, B." I reply.

I reach my car and strap Quinn in and head to my side, heading out. Britt is right where she said she'd be and we drive towards her condo.

"Sannn- sa- Santa" Quinn slurs.

Thankfully, I always carry water in my car. I pass the bottle to Quinn and she seems to sober up a bit after 15 minutes.

"Feeling better, Q?"

"A little, thanks. Shit! Please tell me I didn't make a fool out of myself in front of Rach.." she pleads.

"Rachel is just as plastered as you are, maybe worse. Besides being a little touchy, you're good." I reassure her.

"Okay, thanks San." She says appreciatively.

"No Problem." I smile.

"San? Why aren't you drunk?.."

"Because I didn't drink.. Brittany and I decided to leave after we came from the bathroom and saw you and Rachel." I reply.

"Sorry San. On the bright side, this will get you in the good with Britt." she says with a wink.

"Whatever, Q." I say, rolling my eyes and chuckling.

After a few more minutes of driving we pull up to the condo and park. We head up to the 17th floor and head into their condo.

By then, Quinn is almost asleep while Rachel is snoring away.

"Uhm, I guess we could put them in the same room. It's not like they haven't done it before." she shrugs.

"Yeah, I think Quinn would like that." I tease.

We head to Quinn's room, get them in pajamas, and tuck them in. we head out of the room and into the living space.

"I have to say, I've missed them together." I admit.

"Yeah, I do too.." Britt says.

"Well, uh, I'll get going then.. Tomorrow?" I ask. Walking towards the door.

When I get no reply, I turn around and search for her eyes.. Surprisingly, they're right in front of me, closer than I expected. I get a really strong urge to kiss her like before, but I stop myself.

"Stay.." she says.

* * *

Brittany's POV

"Britt.."

"I have the day off tomorrow. We could talk tonight. If you just stay. No interruptions." I plead.

She's silent for a moment and she looks like she's thinking.

"Okay, Britt. You win.. But I'm sleeping in the spare room." She says with a half smile.

"I can't let you, I'll sleep in the spare." I reply.

"I'm not even gonna fight it, you always get your way, just like high school."

"Okay, so tonight or tomorrow?"

"Uhm, tomorrow, so I have time to structure myself.." she replies.

"Okay, the rooms back there and I'll bring you some pajamas to wear." I smile and turns away.

I change into shorts and a oversized shirt. Then grab a tank top and pajama pants for Santana and leave my room.

I find Santana scanning the pictures in our spacious living room. She's stopped by a picture of me and her at the park, back when we were together..

"San? I got you some clothes.."

"I didn't think you would've kept this picture of us.." she says.

"Well, it was one of the few that we took and I really liked it. I remember that day like it was yesterday.."

"So do I.. One of my favorite dates." she smiles.

"Well, goodnight, Santana.. See you in the morning." I half smile at her and head to the spare room.

"Goodnight, Britt." I hear her say.

* * *

I admit I'm glad Santana's here but I'd rather have her with me. Quinn and I have a habit of sleeping in the same bed. We both hate sleeping alone. So I cant sleep..

My phone vibrates on my nightstand and I grab it. A text from Santana..

_From: Santana :)_  
_'So uh, I know what I said but I feel kinda creepy in your bed alone.. Don't get me wrong, It's very comforting in your bed but.. I cant sleep.'_  
_2:00 AM_

_To: Santana :)_  
_'Thanks, San. Jk. I'm on my way there now. I can't sleep either..'_  
_2:02 AM_

I'm out of bed like a bat out of hell. I practically run to the room, stubbing my toe in the dark. I crack the door open and all I see is Santana's form under the covers.

"San?"

I'm startled when I feel her hand on mine, pulling me into bed. We land on the pillows facing towards eachother.

"Yeah, Britt?" She asks.

"Hi.. "It comes out as a sweet whisper in the dark.

"Hello.." why are you whispering?" She asks brushing some hair from my face. I can tell she's smiling.

"I really don't know.." On instinct, I nuzzle into her neck and she wraps her arms around me.

We fall into a comfortable silence and I get a strong urge to kiss her neck.. So I do.

I feel her shiver against me and before I can stop myself, I'm placing open-mouthed kisses on her neck. I end up straddling her and kissing up her jawline, to those soft, perfect lips that mold to mine like a puzzle piece. Her tongue barely grazes my lower lip and the kiss is deepened. By now, both of our hands are wandering. I cant help but bring my hand under her shirt and feeling that perfectly sculpted stomach. After a few more moments of kissing, she pulls away.

I sigh and ask,"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I've missed this but.. we cant. We don't even know what **THIS** is.." she replies.

"San, I know what I want. It's** YOU**.."

"I know, Britt. I just want to do this right.. I want to talk first.. The way we started out. Steady dates, dinner, movies, all that stuff. I want to redeem myself.."

I lean down for one last kiss and pull away reluctantly with a groan.

"Okay, San.. We'll go slow. Starting with what you have to tell me tomorrow."

"Thank you, Brittany." She says flipping me over to my side.

She lays across my chest and soon her breathing evens out.

"Goodnight, Santana." I whisper, then place a kiss on her forehead.

I really hope things work for us.. because I want us so badly.

* * *

A/N: I wrote this chapter in about three hours, wanting to update today. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, let me know what you think :)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Santana's POV

Waking up to her is one thing that I could have every day and never get tired of it. Her blonde hair across my chest, the smell of her shampoo, her steady breathing and smooth, creamy skin.. It all screams Brittany.

She looks so adorable right now. Her mouth is cracked open and she's snoring lightly, on her back, with her arms supporting her head and her hair sprawled across her face. If I thought she was beautiful in high school, then she must look angelic right now.

I must look creepy staring so I decide to go for a walk. That should give me time to think of what to say.. I grab a pair of slippers and one of Britt's hoodies. _'Smells just like her, vanilla..'_ I think and smile to myself.

Exiting the room, I see Rachel walk into the kitchen with both hands tangled in her messy hair, Quinn following after her. I laugh and they both groan.

"San! It sounds like you're roaring. Keep quiet." Quinn whispers.

"Satan's spawn roars. I wouldn't live up to expectations if I didn't have fun with this!" I half-shout and shrug.

"Ugh, that is so like you.. You're lucky Quinn is here. If not you'd be running, Lopez." Rachel threatens.

"Whatever, Jew girl. I'm going for a walk. I'll stop for coffee on the way. Want anything specific?" I ask.

"I'll have what Quinn's having."

"Give me ten minutes, San. I'll go with you.." She offers and I just look at her strangely.

Ten minutes later, Quinn is ready and we head out. Rachel decided to go back to sleep after drinking Advil for her massive hangover. We start the walk in a comfortable silence and soon Quinn speaks.

"San, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Q." I feel kind of worried about what she's gonna ask me..

"What are your intentions? With Brittany, I mean.." she asks.

This catches me off guard and I must have spaced out because Quinn is tugging at my sleeve..

"Is it bad that I really haven't planned what I need to say?"

"It's fine, in my opinion.. I just don't want to see Britt hurt again. If that's what will happen, then I think you should go.." She says.

"I don't plan on hurting her. Yesterday, when we finished taking care of you and Rach, we kissed and it almost led to something more.. I told her I wanted to take it slow and do things right. To redeem myself.." I fidget slightly and I feel nervous, for some reason.

Quinn give me a look I can't read and I see her eyes get all watery.

"Q?"

"Brittany wasn't lying. When she said you've changed.. Tha- that's great, San!" she sniffles and wraps me into a hug.

"I guess.. But that doesn't fix what else I need to say.." At this point, I'm looking at her like she's crazy.

"Well, I know she doesn't want you to rush with what she wants you to tell her. She wants you to do it without thinking. So I think you pretty much said it all.. BUT.. I'd take her out sometime soon, if I were you.." She advises.

"Mm, you're right.. I can't tonight, but maybe tomorrow. Could you have her ready for me? I want to surprise her.." I smile.

"Sure, San. Now let's get this coffee so we can get on with our day." She says with a smile.

We enter a Starbucks and leave a few minutes later with hot cappuccinos.

On the way back, Quinn tells me about her deal with Brittany and how things are going between her and Rachel.

"So you haven't told her how you feel? You could've told her yesterday when you were drunk, Q.." I say.

"That wouldn't be fair. I'd want to remember the night and not degrade myself as just a fuck buddy to her." She snaps.

"Sorry, Q.. I just think that you could've gotten it out much easier. But hey, I'm here if you need me."

"Thanks San." she says with a smile.

We get back to the condo and it's still quiet. Quinn and I part ways and head to check on "our girls".

I quietly open the door and she's still in bed, with the most peaceful look on her face. I close the door and head to the kitchen to make breakfast. Quinn comes out a few minutes later and helps, telling me that Rachel is still asleep.

I could get used to this..

* * *

Brittany's POV

Waking up, I feel the sun on my face. I feel like I'm glowing. Yesterday was a great night even though I don't have _that glow_..

I reach over to find the cause of my happiness but all I feel is sheets..

'_Wow.. She left me.. Again. You're so stupid, Britt_.' Tears begin to form in my eyes and, as much as I try, they don't stop.

She couldn't even leave a note.. Why did I think she meant anything she said? Santana Lopez never settles.. I'm done with her..

I need to vent so I head to Quinn's room.. I hear music playing and I realize its Look After You by The Fray. When I round the bend in the hallway, I'm extremely confused.

"Rachel? Did you get taller? Q? Am I dreaming?" I sniffle.

"Rachel" turns around and I'm surprised when I see its Santana. Her facial expression changes into one of worry when she sees I'm in tears. She heads towards me, wrapping me into a hug.

"Britt, what's wrong?" Santana asks.

"I- I thought you left me again.. After everything you told me last night, I was about to give up.." I sniffle. Her scent is mixed with mine from the hoodie.

"I think it's time we had our talk. Q, we'll be right back. You can eat if we're not." She says as we head back to my room.

She closes the door behind us and wraps her arms around my waist. I turn to face her and she looks pensive.

"B, I'm sorry. I should've left a note or something.. I went to get coffee with Quinn and I didn't want to wake you. You looked so beautiful and at peace. I'm sorry for the tears I caused." She apologizes.

"Its okay, San. I overreacted. I just.. I really want this to work and I don't want to lose you. I don't think I'd be able to handle it again.." I admit.

"I'm not going anywhere, Brittany. I want you. It's always you, no matter what. I just need time and for you to be patient with me. I don't promise perfection but I want to be everything you need. I want to make you happy and comfort you when you need it. I made the biggest mistake of my life leaving you and I won't make it again."

"I love you, Santana.."

Her hand makes it way to cup my cheek and she leans up to kiss me. The kiss is soft but it conveys what she doesn't say perfectly with its passion. The kiss deepens and soon we have to pull away for air. I know I'm blushing by now and I don't really care.

"So I have to get home around 5 to get ready for work. To make up for today, I have a surprise for you." she says with a grin.

"San.. You know I love surprises but do you really have to work today?"

"I do, B. I promise you'll love it. Now let's eat, I didn't make all that breakfast for nothing." She smiles.

"Fine, I better love it. What'd you make me?" I pout.

She laughs as I pout and kisses me again. A few minutes later, we head into the kitchen to eat. Santana and Quinn made chocolate chip pancakes, scrambled eggs, and home fries. It makes me think of what a good mom she'd make..

Quinn heads to her room to wake Rachel, who seems to have recovered from her hangover.

"Remind me never to drink with Q again.." she glares.

"Hey, it could've been worse.. Could've had sex.." Quinn mutters.

"I heard that.. And I wouldn't have minded.." she teases.

"Gross, get a room, Berry. I don't want to up chuck on the table.." Santana says.

Quinn and Rachel just smirk while I giggle, grabbing Santana's hand under the table.

I couldn't ask for anything better than this right now.

* * *

Santana's POV

"Santana, don't leave." Brittany says with a pout.

"I have to, B. Puck can't manage by himself.." I tell her as I'm standing up from her bed.

As much as I don't want to leave, I know that I have to. She's making it really difficult though..

"Fine, just one more kiss.." Her hand tugs at my shirt and I land on top of her.

She tilts her head towards me and presses our lips together. Soon enough, her tongue grazes my bottom lip and the kiss deepens. I don't know how long it lasts but I know that I'll never get enough of her soft, perfect lips. I never want to give her up again..

Eventually, when I need to breathe, I pull away.

"B, I have to go.."

"Okay, at least let me walk you to your car?" she asks with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine.. You know I can't resist the eyes.." I reply.

We head out of her room with our hands intertwined. I head to Quinn's room to say goodbye but the door is locked.. Soon, I think the door is locked for a good reason.

"Mm, Quinn.. That feels so gooood.. I'm gonna- oh, yes, faster, faster.." Rachel moans.

All you can see on Brittany's face is shock.. I can't help but laugh at the irony of things. How many times in high school Brittany and I had been caught fucking each other senseless..

"Yeah, I think we should just go.. Let's just hope they're done when I get back." Brittany says.

"Rachel sounded pretty close.." I snicker.

Brittany just glares at me so I lean in a press a quick kiss to her lips.

We head to my car and I get in. Brittany has a sad expression on her face that I know I don't like..

"What's wrong, Brittany?" I get out of my car and wrap her in my arms.

"I don't know when I'll see you again.." she says in a whisper.

"Hey, don't worry about that.. I still owe you a surprise, remember?" I smile.

"That's right, I forgot.." she says with a grin.

We stand there for a while longer wrapped in an embrace until I have to go.

"I'll let you go now, San.. Please don't make me wait." she says.

"It'll be sooner than you think, B." I wink as I pull out of the parking space.

* * *

I get home in record time, skipped a few red lights but other than that Santana Lopez still gotz it.

I take a quick shower and pull on my usual clothes. I put my hair into a ponytail, heading back to my car.

I get to the bar with 5 minutes to spare before my shift. I've been rushing like hell so I take a load off and take a seat to rest my eyes.

Someone taps my shoulder and I'm surprised when I see Charlie..

"I know I messed up with you but I want to talk.. I miss you, Santana." she says.

I make a gesture to the seat in front of me, inviting her to sit.

"Alright. I can't say the same thing to you, Charlie.. I know we weren't together and I realize that, yes, I am afraid of commitment.. But also it was because I wasn't in love with you. I'm sorry it sounds so harsh."

I hate to make anyone cry and right now I feel bad for her, even if she may not deserve it. Her vibrant green eyes are filled with tears.

"Santana, I'm so sorry. I hope one day you can forgive me so we can move past this.." she says as she stands.

"Maybe, Charlie.. But I have to get back to work. Have a good night." I say as I head back to the bar.

"Santana?"

"Yes?" I reply.

"Keep in touch.."

"Don't count on it, Charlie."

* * *

A/N: My exams are finally over so I can't update freely now! :D let me know what you guys think of the chapter :)


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Brittany's POV

After leaving Santana at her car, I was dreading going back to the condo.. I really didn't want to be alone with Quinn and Rachel after what I heard. I could play it off and pretend I didn't hear anything.. But then I couldn't tease them about it.

"Sooo.. How'd you like breakfast, Q?" I smirk.

"We had breakfast together, B.." She looks at me suspiciously.

I just give her a knowing look and soon she catches on..

"Oh! Shit, I'm sorry, Britt. I didn't think you would've.. Ugh, I'm so sorry." She says looking flushed.

I laugh at her worried expression and say, "I'm not the one you should be worried about, Q.. Santana heard it first hand too."

"Ughhh, fuck my life!.." she says face-palming onto the island in the kitchen.

I decide to save her embarrassment for Santana and change the subject.

"So, I guess that means you guys are official?" I ask.

"Uhm, it's complicated.. She's kind of talking to someone.. I don't know what will happen.." she says with a sad expression.

"I'm sorry, Q. I'll talk to her while you're at work.." I reassure her.

"Thanks, B. I'm glad we decided to move in together back in high school. I don't know what I'd do without you." Quinn says with a smile.

She heads out of the door while I decide what I'm going to say to Rachel.

Heading to Q's room, I hear Rachel talking to someone on the phone..

"No! You know what? We're not even together and you're freaking out. We had sex twice and you've got it in that brain of yours that we're official.."

She pauses and I hear her sit on the bed.

"I told you we're together? No, I said its possible but no strand of hair on my body will ever be within 100 feet of you ever again. Consider this your wake up call, Puck! We're done!" She shouts.

My eyes widen in shock when I hear that name and grow even wider when the door swings open..

"I know you heard that, forcing me to answer all your questions, so lets get this over with, Britt.." she says as she grabs my hand, pulling me to the bed.

I'm silent for a while longer until I pull out of my shock induced daze..

"Rachel.. Puck, really?" I speak in a monotonous voice.

"It happened before Quinn, Brittany.." she says rolling her eyes.

I'm silent again, before speaking and asking, "Does Quinn know?"

"No.. And I'd appreciate it if she didn't." she replies.

"How long ago was it before Q?" I ask.

"About 3 days.." she says, bowing her head.

"Rach.. That's really bad.. You have to tell Quinn. It's bad enough that she doesn't even know what this is between the two of you. She doesn't want to be a one night stand.."

"I know it is and I really regret everything that happened. With Puck, not Quinn. I guess I don't know what this is yet, she broke my heart, B. I don't know if I can let my guard down again.." she admits.

"I'm in the same position with Santana. But if you still love her, then you should have no doubts. Do you still love her?"

"I- I can't be sure, B. I seriously have to take everything else into consideration. I know that Quinn and Puck are friends, I really don't want to ruin their friendship by pitting them against each other.."

All I can do is stay silent and act as a comforting friend to her as she cries. I hate seeing anybody cry so I decide to find a way to cheer her up.

"Tell you what, Rach. Let's go to the movies! We'll watch an action movie or maybe a romantic comedy or both! Then we can go to the beach and watch the stars. That always makes me feel better." I say with a smile.

"Wow, B. You'd be a great date. If it weren't for how terrifying Santana is when she wants something and Q, I'd make a grab at you." she says in a smirk.

"Aww, I'll take that as a yes. Come on! I promise it'll be fun. We can even go get I've cream even though I still get brain freezes.."

"As enthusiastic as ever. Same old, Brittany." she says with a smile.

I smile back and remember all the times that I made people laugh back in high school. Even if people thought I was just a dumb blonde, I proved myself by graduating with my class. With Quinn and Rachel. Most importantly, Santana, even if things went downhill from there.

All I know is that I'll never hit that rock bottom again, even if I get hurt in the process.

* * *

Santana's POV

After Charlie left, the next few hours of my shift passed me by. I was in a sort of trance that I couldn't break. The only thing that got me out of it was the look on Puck's face. A mix of anger, hurt and confusion.. but mostly anger.

"You okay, Puck?" I ask hesitantly.

"Do I look okay, Lopez?" he says with a hint of sarcasm.

"Drop the attitude or we don't talk. Auntie Snix is on vacation and she wont be happy that you pulled her out of it." I glare.

"Sorry, San.. It's just that.. I may be in love.." he says with a sad expression.

"But?"

"She doesn't feel the same way.. She spent the night with a friend instead of me and she was drunk. She gets touchy when she's drunk.."

"Who's the chick that's turned Puckasaurus into a sap?" I smirk.

"Rachel Berry.."

At that exact moment, someone drops something and the sound reverberates throughout the bar.

A few seconds later, a fist makes contact with Puck's face and he's knocked off the barstool. I realize the person is Quinn. She has an expression of pure rage as she attempts to lunge at Puck again but fails as I wrap my arms around her waist, holding her back.

"What the fuck, Quinn? Why'd you punch me?" Puck asks as he wiped the blood of his lip.

"Rachel? Really? You have some fucking nerve, Noah!" she shouts, still attempting to lunge.

"What are you talking about?" he asks in confusion.

"I can't believe I have to find out like this. Noah Puckerman and Rachel Berry! I knew I was just a fuck buddy to her.. You know what? You can have her. Let me go, Santana!" she says pushing out of my grasp and storming out.

I'm still shocked over the fact that it's Rachel..

"What the hell was that?" He asks.

"Quinn was the friend, Puck.. They had sex and now she thinks Rachel just needed a quick fix. Why would you go for Rachel, Puck? When you and Quinn were friends? You know how much she meant to her! If she hadn't punched you, I'd slap you myself."

Knowing Quinn, she'll want to get to the bottom of it as soon as possible. I run out of the bar fast enough to see Quinn speed off. I can't let this get out of hand, so I follow.

With all the speeding, I'm surprised we didn't get stopped. But we get to Quinn's condo in about 15 minutes, her having a head start of 3 minutes.

By the time I catch up, Quinn is already inside. Expecting the worse, I see that it's empty, besides the two of us. She seems to have calmed down enough to be approachable.

"Q.. I'm sure there's a logical explanation to all of this. Don't jump to conclusions." I say hesitantly.

"Yeah, easy for you to say. Why don't you just go, Santana?" she half shouts.

"Hey! I'm trying to help here. Just be patient." I reply.

"whatever." she says as she slumps onto the couch.

After about an hour the door swings open. Brittany and Rachel walk in with their heads thrown back in laughter. As touching as it is, Quinn ruins the moment with her angry expression.

"Hey, Q. What's up?" Rachel smiles.

She scoffs and rolls her eyes. "You really think I'm that stupid? You could've just told me about Puck. I would rather have heard it from you than him!"

Rachel sighs and closes her eyes.

"I'm sorry you had to hear it from him, Q. I was going to explain.. We weren't even together and he thought we were just because we had sex twice. I was planning on telling you today. I'm so sorry.." she says apologetically.

"I think you should've told me sooner cause you just lost me. Have fun with Puck." she says as she slams the door to her room.

Rachel does nothing but stand there and cry. Brittany pulls her into her arms and cradles her comfortingly. As much as I'd like to stay I know that I have to go.

"B, Rachel, I have to get back to work.. If you need anything, just call, Rach.." I say as I head out the door.

For some reason, I feel emotionally detached and I can't shake that feeling..

* * *

Brittany's POV

After Rachel was calm enough to be on her own, I decided to go talk to Santana. She hadn't even acknowledged me on her way out and that makes me think I did something wrong..

After the 25 minute drive, I see Puck outside drinking a beer, looking as miserable as ever. I give him a knowing nod and head inside.

When the bar comes into my view, I can definitely tell something is wrong. Santana has her head down with her arms covering and cradling her face, leaving only the view of her dark hair.

I approach her figure and reach out, grabbing her arm.

"Santana?"

Her head springs up like she was zapped with electricity. She looks like she's either been crying or hasn't slept well. But she slept with me so I know it can't be that..

"Santana, what's wrong?"

"Its nothing, B. Go home." she says.

"San, please. You walk out without so much as a smile towards me and now you're just going to ignore my existence?" she now has her back facing me.

"Maybe I will. I can't commit, Brittany. I realize that now. Charlie came in here begging on her knees and I didn't give a shit. What makes you think you'll be any different?" she says in a monotonous tone.

"Please, look at me. I'm begging you.. Don't hurt me again. I want to be with you and I know you want to be with me. Don't let Charlie mess us up. We can start again." By now, the tears are streaming down my face.

She finally turns around to face me and she looks pensive. She comes from behind the bar and grabs my hands.

"You're right, I do want to be with you.. But I'm afraid of hurting you again. I know that I will. I won't be able to handle that.." she says wiping the years from my eyes.

"I don't care, San. Just be with me.. I love you and I don't want to live without you in my life again." I reply.

"Just give me time, B." she sighs.

She leans forward and presses her lips to mine softly. This just makes the tears come faster and I can't hold the kiss.  
She hugs me and I start to sob uncontrollably.

"Shh.. It'll be alright, B. We'll work this out together, I promise." she says in a calming voice.

"Besides, I still owe you a surprise so no more crying." she says with a half smile.

I look up and lock eyes with her.

"Stay with me tonight. Please.."

"Alright, B. Lemme just finish my shift and we can go but I'm sleeping on the couch. Rachel can sleep with you.." she says.

"No, the whole purpose was for you to be with me.." I reply.

"Okay.. I'll stay with you." she half smiles.

I smile back and she heads behind the bar for the last hour of her shift. This seems like a roadblock for us but I know that it has to get worse before it gets better..

* * *

A/N: Sorry that this chapter is so angsty but it's relevant to the story. I may bring in Quinn's POV and possibly Rachel's. Let me know what you guys think in a review. :)


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Santana's POV

**_New voicemail- received on Sunday, 10:42pm_**

_"Hola, preciosa. Im calling because I'm worried about you.. We haven't spoken in a while y quiero verte pronto. Llámame, Santana. Te quiero mucho.."_

"Ughh.. 2 days ago. Dammit." I sigh in annoyance. I guess I should call her. We haven't spoken since the supermarket..

It's a slow Tuesday night and I really don't want to deal with this right now.. I have enough on my plate already.

"San, what's wrong?" Puck asks with worry in his voice.

"Nothing, Puck.. Just my mother. She wants to see me.." I reply.

"But you don't want to see her." He finishes my sentence and I remember why we get along so well. Best friends in a way..

"Exactly. It's just.. I didn't exactly turn out to be everything she wanted. I mean, I'm a lesbian working at a bar with her best friend, having a degree in business. Yes, this place is successful, but she just expected so much more of me.." I confess.

Puck sighs and says, "San, she's your mother.. Of course she wants more for you.. But, as I said, she's your mother, she loves you unconditionally and even though she doesn't really show it, I know she's proud of you, one way or another. If you're not gonna see her, at least call."

"Ugh, damn you and your words, Puckerman. I'll call when my shift is over." I grumble.

Puck leans in and kisses my cheek, before running away with a smirk. He knows I don't like being kissed on the cheek..

"You better run! I'd be AAAAALLL Lima Heights on your ass if you didn't!" I shout after him.

It's gonna be a long night..

* * *

Quinn's POV

I'm jolted awake when I hear the door to my room slam shut.

"Ugh, what the fuck, B?" I groan.

"Rise and shine, Quinn! Time to talk." she says with a grin.

"I swear, if you don't get the fuck out of my room.. It's 6 o'clock!" I sneer.

"Shush!.. Now, I understand you were angry yesterday but today you WILL LISTEN AND TALK to Rachel." She orders as she drags me out of bed.

"Ooh, someone's demanding this morning.. And if I don't do this?"

"Then I'll make your life hell." she says with narrowed eyes.

I sigh and put out my lower lip.

"Come on, get in the kitchen and make breakfast for Rachel. And lose the attitude." She says, after kissing my cheek with venomous sweetness.

"Just wait, B.. You'll have your time.." I threaten.

"I'm going out for a drive.. A** VERY** long drive. All better be well when I get back.. Love you, Q!" she says skipping out the door.

I roll my eyes and get started on breakfast. I know what an angry Brittany is like and I only need one experience.

I don't even know what I'm supposed to say to her. I don't want her to leave but then I can't even imagine how this is going to get better.

* * *

About an hour later, I'm done with breakfast. I drag my body towards Britt's room with the tray of pancakes, eggs and milk in my hands.

I open the door to the room and almost eat the carpeted floor. Rachel is half-naked from the waist up. I immediately close my eyes and flush pink.

"Shit, Rach! I thought you were asleep.. I-I'm so sorry." I stammer, still frozen to the same spot.

"You can open your eyes, Quinn. It's not like you haven't seen breasts before. Especially mine.." she says in a calm voice.

"Right.. So uh, I made you breakfast.."

"Mm, I take it that you want to talk?" she says moving towards me.

"Or listen. Whichever you prefer.."

"Well, I think you should listen first.. This whole thing with Puck.. It wasn't on purpose. I- We didn't do it to hurt you. It wasn't even serious till puck wanted it to be. Trust me, Quinn, I'd never think of a serious relationship with him.. It's really always been.. You." She says, wringing her hands together.

She moves closer to me, removes the tray from my hands and pulls me towards the bed.

"When we broke up, I was depressed for months. I wanted to be with you and I wanted you to love me the way I did you. After I got out of my stupor, Puck was there for me as a friend. As you can imagine, he started developing feeling, as did I. Eventually, we acted on those feelings but I really didn't want to be in a serious relationship."

As she's saying those words, all I can think of is them together..

"I get the whole depression thing and Puck but why did you sleep with me? You don't know how idiotic and naive I felt. I felt used and expendable, Rachel. I still love you but this really changes a lot.."

A tear slides down her left cheek and lands on our intertwined hands. I move my hand to her cheek and dry her tears.

"Don't cry, Rach.."

"I'm so sorry, Quinn. You aren't an idiot or a one night stand. I don't regret sleeping with you because it made me realize how much I still love you.. I need you to love me back." She says through her sobs.

I sigh and pull her closer to me, kissing her forehead gently.

"Rachel.. you don't know how much you mean to me.. I love you with everything I have. I was stupid and afraid before, but now I'm ready for us." I assure her.

She lifts her head and quickly presses her lips to mine for a heated kiss. My tongue quickly flicks her bottom lip, acting on its own, then both our tongues are fighting for dominance.

Soon, I pull away and we're both breathless. I realize that I can't let my emotions get the best of me at this moment.

"Rach, we can't.."

"I know, Q. It's just that.. I'm happy you still want me here.." she says bashfully.

"I'll always want you here. Trust me."

* * *

Brittany's POV

_"Finally, baby, the truth has been told.. Now you tell me that I'm crazy, that's nothing that I didn't know.. Trying to survive.. You say you love me, but you don't know.._"

I think I did a pretty good job at scaring Quinn this morning but now I don't know what to do on my very long drive. It's a sunny Tuesday and it's extremely hot. I could go see Santana.. but I'd probably be in more pain after that.

Either way, I still take the turn towards her apartment, knowing I may regret it. I pull into an empty parking space and gather up the courage to get out. I'm walking towards her apartment and I'm nervous as hell for some reason. I'm popping up here like nothing and without reason..

I walk up to her door and gather the courage to knock.

No answer.

I knock again and still no answer. I can feel my heart sinking into my stomach so I start heading back to my car.

I guess I shouldn't be surprised when she rounds the corner of the big hallway and looks at me with a strange expression.

"Brittany? Is everything okay?" She asks with apparent worry. She looks beautiful even though she's wearing a white tank top and worn-out skinny jeans.

"Everything's fine, San. I just had to get out so Quinn would apologize yesterday.. and I kinda wanted to see you. It's been a week.."

"I know. I've been.. Busy. Uhm, I guess you should come in then." she says and she opens the door to her two-bedroom apartment.

Her apartment is very spacious, decorated with red and white. The one thing I noticed the most were the pictures. Pictures of family and friends.. And us, from high school..

"We were happy, weren't we? For the most part." she asks as I examine the picture closely. It was the day we won our 2nd nationals competition for the Cheerios.

"We were.. But happiness doesn't last forever, does it?" I reply as I place the picture back on the shelf.

I can hear her feet shuffling closer but I don't turn around. Next thing I know, her arms wrap around me, giving me the feeling that I've wanted for so long. Just that closeness we've lost over the years..

Just having her this close is having an effect on me. One that I've never forgotten since high school.

She turns me around to face her and says, "Britt.. I have something to get off my chest already.."

"The reason I haven't been around is because.. I didn't know how to tell you this but.. I have to now. I want to be with you.. And I'm afraid that you'll leave me because I can't say the words you want to hear. But Brittany.. I promise you, just give me time and we can be happy again, like that picture. I'll be everything you want me to be and more.."

As she says this, I'm really dumbfounded. I expected this to be worse, to have her say she was giving up on me.. On us.

"B? Say something please.." she says with worry.

"I love you. I don't care if you can't say it right now, just kiss me please." I reply pleadingly.

She leans forward with the smallest smile on her face and our lips meet. The one thing I've been waiting for has finally come, after 5 years. Our kiss deepens until both of our hands are roaming and we're breathless.

"I really want to make love to you right now.." she whispers into my ear.

"Mmm.. I want you to. But I can't stay.." I tell her with a pout.

"Tell you what.. We can double date depending on the outcome of Devil's spawn 2.0 and the dwarf's conversation. Then we'll come back here and I'll make love to you all night long.. Hows that sound?" she says with a seductive smirk.

I lean forward and plant a passionate kiss onto her lips as a response.

"I think that was a pretty good answer." she says looking flustered.

"I know.. See you soon, baby." I tell her, adding a wink.

I couldn't have expected this in my whole lifetime and it seems more fitting as a surprise. I can't deny that I'm scared but I'm willing to try.. Because she's the love of my life and I can't let go.

* * *

**A/N: sorry for the wait. I've been going through some tough times right now and it took me a really long time to get this chapter done. Unfortunately, I might not be continuing this story past this chapter due to lack of inspiration. :/ thank you to everyone who read and stuck by this fanfic. Maybe I'll continue, maybe not, it's in the works.**


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: So I've decided to give it one last shot, from the little inspiration that I've gotten this week. I can't guarantee that I will be continuing, but this fic will come to an end soon. Hope you guys enjoyed it though. Don't worry, my mind will come up with other ideas so there will be others :)

* * *

Chapter 18- Santana's POV

The last thing I would've expected was to see Brittany standing in front of my apartment. I can't say I didn't enjoy it, but it was still surprising.

Everything I said to her was the truth.. but I can't help but feel like this wont work out. Maybe I'm paranoid by now, sure, but I can't put her through heartbreak again.. I have more than enough on my plate.

Though I wish I didn't have to, I decide to call my maker. I'd rather call her than have her pop up here unannounced and fuck up my day. I grab my phone, dial the number and prepare myself for a nightmare.

_"Hello, Mi niña. Its about time you called your mother._" She says in a victimizing voice.

_"Well, Mami, last time you called you were just _**SO **_pleasant. I needed time to recover._" I reply, with sarcasm ozzing from every word.

She's silent for a while, probably controlling her temper or thinking of another way to victimize her self..

"_Mira, Santana.. I didn't mean to make you feel any less of a success than you are now. Its just that you could do so much better and I just want you to see the potential that I see in you.."_

I take in a deep breath and say, "_I understand that, Mami. But I'm happy as I am.. I'm young and I can still change my lifestyle if I want to. I can open up a buisness on my own and be succesful but how different would that be from working with Puck? Yo se que quieres lo mejor para mi, but I can't bend to your will.."_

"_Ay, mija.. I won't fight with you anymore. I just want you to be happy and I want to see you more often. Even if you bring a nice girl along. I won't try to change you, I'm getting older and I should enjoy you now, right? Just promise me you'll visit. Your father would like to see you too. He misses you."_

I can hear the smile in her voice as she says this and I know she's right. I'm a little hesitant about taking a girl over but I will visit.

"_Okay, Mami. I'll visit soon. Tell Papi I love him and I love you too._" I reply with sincerity.

"_Te quiero tambien, Santana. Espero tu visita pronto. Bye, mija_." She says in a motherly tone.

"_Bye, Mami_."

I don't think that could've gone any better than that so that makes me pretty happy.

* * *

_New Text Message_

_From: Brittany Pierce_  
_"I miss you already. :/ hope to see you soon, I'm gonna talk to Quinn and Rachel right now. Hopefully, my room is a mess.. if you know what I mean. ;) xoxo ~B~_"  
7:45 PM

_To: Brittany Pierce_  
_"I miss you too, B. 3 I doubt that its messier than what your room was back in highschool. ;)" _  
7:56 PM

_From: Brittany Pierce_  
_"Ugh, I miss that.. you better fuck me soon, San. I might explode. Or tie you to the bed and make you please me.."_  
8:00 PM

_To: Brittany Pierce_  
_"I'd gladly let you tie me to a bed but I'd rather fuck you against the wall until you're soaking wet."_  
8:05 PM

_From: Brittany Pierce_  
_"Fuck you, San.. I'd punish you with no sex but I wouldn't make it. Goodnight. 3_  
_8:15 PM_

_To: Brittany Pierce_  
_"Goodnight. ;) 3_  
_8:25 PM_

* * *

Brittany's POV

After my sexually deprived drive home, I turned my focus on Quinn and Rachel. The condo was too quiet. No screaming.. or moaning.

After searching throughout the entire place, I finally found them. In the bath tub. Taking a bubble bath together, in silence that would seem creepy to me at the moment.

"So I guess you guys made up?" I interrupt.

"Yes, Brittany. Quinn did manage to make a fool of herself by walking in on me half naked but we did make up." She says with a smile while Quinn is flustered.

"And who do you have to thank for that, Q?" I smirk.

"Hey, you threatened me! You're scary when you're angry,B. I would know.." she mumbles.

"Just thank me."

"Whatever, you're interrupting our bath." She jokes.

"Too bad, speed it up. I have to talk to you guys and I prefer to do it while you're clothed and not eyefucking eachother.."

* * *

After another half hour of waiting, Quinn and Rachel finally came out. By then I had eaten and taken a shower already, so I was prepared to convince them.. Quinn mostly.

"Ah! Gosh, Quinn! Control your hands." Rachel yelped.

"Sorry, but not sorry. Your ass was in the way.. and its reaaaally nice." She replies, her eyes still on her ass.

"I thought Santana was bad, Q." I smirk.

"She's worse. Atleast I can go without sex for a couple days.. but anyway, what did you need, B?"

"Well, I already know that Rachel would agree but Santana and I were thinking we could double date soon?" I ask hesitantly.

Quinn's face is more one of shock than what I expected. But for a different reason.

"Santana? As in, Santana Lopez? A date? You're kidding, right?" She teases.

"I'm serious.. In fact, she's the one who offered, obviously giving out nicknames for you two."

"C'mon, please, Quinnie?" Rachel asks, with a pout.

"Don't give me that look, Rach.. stop it."

"Fine, no sex then." She says, crossing her arms.

Everything is quiet for a moment and I'm stuck glancing between the two of them, with Rachel holding her position while quinn debates with herself.

"When is the date, B?" Quinn asks, in annoyance.

At that, Rachel and I both bounce up and rush to attack her with hugs.

"I'll let you know when it is, just be ready for the best date night ever!" I grin with excitement.

"Alright, you guys can let go now. I'm starting to sweat.."

"We love you, Quinn and you know you love us." Rachel beams.

"She's right, Q. I'm gonna head to bed. I had a long and eventful day, which I will share over breakfast tomorrow." I add, while heading towards my own room.

"Goodnight, B." They both say in unison, then smile at eachother, adoringly.

"Goodnight, guys. Have fun tonight." I tease.

One thing is for sure; they won't be able to keep their hands off eachother for long.

Hopefully, the same is true for me with Santana..

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys liked the chapter, even though its shorter than usual :) Review and let me know what you think or if you want follow me on tumblr at . to get a more immediate reply. Either is fine :)


	19. Chapter 19

**_A/N: Okay, so I've put off this chapter for a while. Sorry, guys._**  
**_:( There will be more Faberry POV's but it's mostly Brittana. Hope you guys_**  
**_like the chapter. Please review, and if you have any requests at all, let_**  
**_me know and I'll try to merge it into the story. :)_**

* * *

Chapter 19- Rachel's POV*

Waking up to Quinn is, by far, one of the best things to have back in my  
life. The way her hair spreads against the pillowcase and how she always  
has a deep-set crease on her forehead, like she is forever dreaming. The  
way she holds me, even in her sleep makes me feel safe again, like nothing  
can go wrong.

"Quinn, Rach, Wake up! Wake up!"

"Shh, B! Don't wake her." I whisper and wave her over towards the edge of  
the bed. "If you'd like, you can squeeze in and I'll wake her up so she's  
not so grouchy-pants Fabray."

She smiles back and heads to the other side of the bed. "Okay, but no mushy  
stuff, Rach." She pouts.

"Okay, Britt. I know you miss San. You'll see her soon."

After successfully removing myself from Quinn's death grip, I moved to  
straddle her hips. Not surprisingly, she didn't even flinch.

"She didn't budge at all.. I think she's in a coma, Rach." Brittany says  
with worry.

"Mm.. Quinn? Baby?.."

Nothing.

I decide to act on a whim and kiss her..

A few seconds in, she still hadn't budged.

"Damn it, Quinn Fabray, if you don't wake up right now!"

I press my lips to hers again and strangely, she begins to twitch.. but she  
kisses back and I swear this couldn't get any better. Quinn deepens the  
kiss and after quite a while, Brittany gets impatient.

"Ahem.."

I pull away from Quinn and mouth a silent sorry to her.

"Good morning, B!" Quinn says with enthusiasm.

She nods and offers a smile. "Morning, Snorlax. The date is today but there  
is no set time or place. But I think casual dress will do."

"Mmm, is it necessary? I could easily stay here all day with Rachel and  
have fun." She says through a half yawn.

"Quuuuinn! San wants to see you." Britt says with a pout.

"Ugh.. She's lucky I love her charm. Can we please eat now? I'm starving."

"Come on, Make sure you tell us what happened yesterday, B."

* * *

Brittany's POV

"Damn, Quinn.. slow down. We don't need you choking right now."

Quinn practically took double the amount of food that Rachel and I took.  
Shes stuffing her face with eggs at the moment, still in her tank top and  
rubber ducky pajama pants. The amount of breakfast would've fed four but  
Quinn took that upon herself.

"Mm. Sorry, B. I'm.. just.. starving." she says between mouthfuls.

"I see that, Q.." I reply with a weird grin on my face. Watching Quinn be  
so unruly in the morning is a site to see.

"Okayyyy, Ignoring Quinn.. What happened yesterday at Santana's?"

"Well, I got to her apartment and thought she wasn't there. Apparently, she  
was just out. she appeared a few seconds before I left. I guess I looked a  
little down because she looked worried.. But anyway she said she'd been  
busy and that's why she hadn't called or anything. She invited me in and I  
saw that she had so many pictures of family and friends. Even from high  
school. You guys were there too." I smile.

"Hold on, We're talking about Santana Lopez, are we not?" Rachel asks,  
surprisingly.

"Yes, Rachel, shes hasn't changed much but, imagine, she gets lonely.  
Anyway, I picked up the picture from our 2nd national Cheerios Competition  
and we looked so happy. Next thing I know her arms are wrapped around me  
and everything from high school came rushing she told me that she  
wanted to be with me and that she would be everything I want her to be and  
more. I don't know how I kept myself from crying but she finally kissed me  
and it felt so good."

"Rach, are you okay?" Quinn asks with worry.

At this point, she looks like she's about to burst into tears.

"I'm sorry, it's just.. that's so beautiful and I'm so glad we're all here  
together. I wouldn't have it any other way." She says through her tears.

"Okay, let's get dressed and do something, I think she's been here for too  
long." Quinn laughs.

I agree and head to my bedroom to text Santana.

* * *

Santana's POV

Britt: Hey San, They said yes. :) Can we head over there? Maybe we could  
go to the beach then go eat somewhere?

Me: Yeah, of course. Sounds like a plan, see you soon, beautiful. :)

* * *

"San! You're still not dressed? Come on, get uuuup."

How Brittany got in to my apartment was unexpected. Puck must have left my door open after his drunk ass crashed here. She straddling me so I just grab her and pin her down into the covers next to me.

"Britt, unless you're making me breakfast shhhh." I groan into my pillow.

She's silent which is weird. All I hear is snickering from more than just Brittany.

"MMM. I'm gonna kill you guys. I'm up, I'm up!" I groan, ruining my beastly slumber.

"Goodmorning, Santana!"That voice is so easy to recognize.

"Morning, Dwarf.. Quinn. Still got you whipped, I see." I tease.

"Ugh, look who's talking. You sure as hell got up faster than I did, San." She retorts.

"Whatever, one of you guys make me breakfast so we can get out of here already."

* * *

**_A/N: I'm sooooo sorry, guys. :( This chapter is just filler. Hopefully, my brain stops being an ass and I can update this story. Anyway, let me know if there's anything you guys would like to see happen in this story. Read and Review, please. BRITTANA IS ENDGAME. _**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Brittany's POV

So, like a bitch, the weather decides to mess up our beach plans. I was really hoping to tan and possibly throw sand at Quinn. We changed our plans to a movie and dinner date but anything with San is good enough for me.

"Hey, Brit? What do you want to see tonight? Rach wants to watch Les Mis but that's so ugh. So ugh as in Rachel." San said in an annoyed voice.

"San. You act like we're actually gonna be watching the movie. We all know you can't resist me. " I reply in a teasing voice.

She takes a few steps towards me and grabs my ass without a care in the world. "You're right, I'm glad you know me so well, Britt."

"Are you done raping Brittany, Satan? We'd like to watch the movie at some point today." Quinn interrupts while Rachel is singing every word from Les Mis.

"It'll only be worse in the dark, Quinnie-bear." Rachel says, kissing her on the cheek.

I managed to unglue San's hand from my ass and we head to our theater.

* * *

Quinn's POV

I made the wrong decision of letting Rach picking a movie. Right now, she's crying hysterically over Les Mis and has the tightest death grip on my arm.

"Quiiiin, hold me. It was so beautiful." Rach cries while throwing herself at me. You'd think she was drunk.

"I can't bring you any closer to my body, Rach. Anymore and we might as well be inside of each other."

By now she's stopped crying and looks lost in thought. A sly smile crosses her face as she makes eye contact with me.

"Good, I want you inside of me." She whispers seductively into my ear.

I can feel my eyes literally burst open and for those few seconds, I lost my voice.

"Ahem, ladies.. We're gonna have to head home. You guys have a nice dinner." I half yell, heading back to our car.

"Have a nice dinner, Quinnie." Santana teases.

Hell if I was missing out on sex with Rachel.

* * *

Santana's POV

So, it feel's a little weird having a one on one dinner with Brittany considering we haven't had one since we were teenagers in Ohio. Our last date wasn't exactly a date but I remember it clear as day.

* * *

_"Are we dating? Or what?" _

_"Wait.. isn't this a date? Aren't you paying, cause I ordered shrimp? Wasn't last night when we were in the bath together, wasn't that a date?" _

_I look away thinking how cute and simple a date could be for Britt.._

_"Are you crying?" She asks._

_"No, it's just that I'm really happy." _

_Well, I told you last year that if I'm single and you're single, then we'd mingle." _

* * *

That wasn't exactly the answer I was looking for back when I was a full-blown closet lesbian. But she's always worth the wait.

"San, Why are you so quiet?" Brittany ask in a worried tone.

Yeah, sorry I was just thinking.." I reply fidgeting with my nails. By now, Britt is already done with her spaghetti, even though it looks like most of it got on her face and not in her mouth.

"Well, I think that you should think out loud today, my super power isn't really working today." she says with a smile.

"Sorry, B. Come here, you have sauce all over your face." She leans forward while I wipe the spaghetti sauce from her face.

"There. All better." I smile.

She leans forward and plants a kiss on my lips. "Thank you for this. It made me realize how much time we've lost when we went our separate ways."

I look into her ice blue eyes and kiss her. She kisses back and I realize how different this kiss is. It leaves me breathless the second we pull apart. Like we've always been together, like we're meant to be.

I know I want to spend the rest of my life with her. Till the day I die.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this chapter took forever, guys. I will be updating more regularly now (or trying to, anyway.) On Glee, I believe that Heather will be back but that's my Britanna speaking. The next update should be within the next couple of days. If not, you'll get two when I update the next time. Read and review, please. I really, really appreciate and value the input you guys give in you reviews.

Remember, Britanna is real :)


	21. Chapter 21

**Quinn's POV**

"Mmmmm, keep going please.. I've missed your lips all over me.." Rachel moans. It makes me smile but I keep going.

I can't even begin to express how beautiful Rachel is right now. Even more beautiful than she was back then..

She pulls my face toward her and I can see the darkness pooling in her eyes.

"I want you to fuck me, Quinn. Right now. Don't stop until I say so." She says with the most seriously sexy expression ever. I can't help but blush at the thought.

I start out kissing her neck and trail my hand down her toned stomach to her core. She's so wet and it's making me want to take her right now. I tease her until she lets out the sexiest moan ever.

"Quinn, if you don't fuck me right now I swear on Babs.."

She doesn't get to finish her sentence as I'm already fingering her deeply.

"Ohhhhh, fuck. Mmmm." She moans.

Her hips are thrusting violently against my fingers and I realize it's not enough.

I already had it on but Rachel hadn't noticed. I replace my fingers with a strap-on and thrust as deep as I can.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! Yes! Fuck me!" Rach moans as I pick up a nice rhythm.

By now her eyes are rolling back and her nails are digging into my back.

"Fuck yes, baby. Fuck me like your whore."

My eyes open in shock but I keep going, knowing that Rachel is higher than the clouds right now.

She overpowers me and takes her turn on top. Just the sight of her take the full length drives me insane.

"Oh, fuck yes. So good." She moans biting her lip.

She's doing full figure 8's until she leans forward to kiss me as she unravels, still grinding on top of me.

She looks into my eyes and kisses me with such passion that it overwhelms me. I manage to kiss back and notice I'm still inside her. She pulls away and falls on top of me, exhausted.

"You never said stop, baby." I remind her, kissing her neck and positioning her for her next orgasm.

"Oops." She says with an innocence that isn't so innocent.

* * *

**Santana's POV**

"Do you think it's safe to go home, B?" I ask with a slight hint of fear.

"Can we go to yours tonight? We need some alone time." She says seductively.

"You're right, let's go." I grab her hand and head towards the car.

* * *

An elevator ride can't possibly be steamy unless you're with Brittany. We missed our floor the first time around and were caught by a grumpy old man practically eating each others faces.

We round the corner to my apartment, still going at it.

"Nice to see you've moved on, Santana. I didn't think you'd have a thing for ice blue." She says sounding teary-eyed.

I turn around and she is in fact crying. That doesn't stop her comment though. I'm still silent as she's sitting on the floor by my door.

"Well, I guess I'll be going since you're busy. See you around, Santana.." She says wiping the tears from her eyes.

I turn to Brittany and she surprisingly gives me a look.

"Go. I can wait, San.."

I can hear the doubt in her voice but I have confidence in myself that nothing will happen. I lean towards her to give her a kiss and she kisses back.

"Goodnight baby." She says with a half-smile.

I can tell she's disheartened but I go after Charlie and bring her back to my apartment.

* * *

After settling in and getting comfortable, I realize how long it's been since I've spent a night in my apartment.

"Here, Charlie, it'll help you feel better." I hand her some hot chocolate.

I can't say I feel sorry for her but being cheated on isn't a good feeling. She'd made it official with Mark and was even engaged to him. The night before their wedding she'd found out he was cheating. Which brought her to me, for some reason.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you come to me?" I ask out of curiosity.

She's silent at first.

"I've always been comfortable with you, Santana. Though we weren't exclusive, I felt that we would've been if you had taken the chance." She explains grabbing my hand.

I do nothing but watch her movements and remember that what she's saying is sincere. I've only ever seen her cry once before.

"I don't expect forgiveness but I'm sorry for what I did. I know how it feels now." She says sincerely.

She moves closer and cuddles into me. "It's okay. I was an asshole sometimes so I guess I understand."

She locks eyes with me and takes my face in her hands.

"I'm used to your type. But you were different in a way." She says.

She silent but still looking into my eyes.

"So much potential.." She's biting her lip and leans forward to kiss me.

I resist at her first attempt to take it further but give in at the second. I really can't believe what I'm doing but I can't stop myself even though I want to.

Charlie's hands begin to roam and that's when I regain my composure.

"Stop." I tell her, pulling away.

She gives me a look.

"I'm with Brittany now.. I can't cheat on her, I don't want to."

"Then why did you kiss me back?" She asks.

"I-I don't know. I couldn't stop.." I reply.

We sit in silence. She has that look she always gets when she's thinking.

"Well, that's okay. Brittany seems good for you. You've grown a conscience." She smiles removing herself from my lap.

"Um, I'll take the couch and you can sleep in my bed."

"Can you sleep with me? I really don't want to be alone.." She says with shyness.

I think about it for a second and then agree. "No funny business, Charlie. I mean it."

"Yes, ma'am." She smiles.

* * *

_ 7 missed calls_

_1 New text message _

_Britt-Britt :)_

_ Call me tomorrow morning. We need to talk. _

* * *

A/N: Please review and let me know if you guys want to see anything specific. It really helps me out.


End file.
